Endless Love
by RegiGod
Summary: After three years, Danny has met Phantom up at NASA and things will ensue between the both of them! Summary is horrible but story is better! SLASH DPxDF Contains Fluff and all that good stuff. DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue

**RegiGod: **You know what readers? I have decided to write another story along with my other fic _Love: Difficult to Perceive. _The only reason why is because this idea of mine has been bothering me for a long time and it's telling me to spread it out to the rest of you! So, I hope you enjoy the first chapter and I hope to see people read the whole story!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom or its characters. That privilege does not belong to me, sadly enough.

**Warning: **This story will contain slash which is boy x boy so if you don't like, don't read it! And don't even think about flaming me because all it will do is add fuel to the fire!

**Coupling:** This story will contain DxS for a while and we'll see what will happen during the course of the story. Now I know in the summary it says DPxDF but if you noticed, it had a question mark, which means, will they get together? We'll find out…

**Note: **Now I hope all you readers out there will enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it. If you find anything wrong with my spelling, grammar, or writing, feel free to tell me as it well make my writing better. Thank you! Now onto the chapter!

_Endless Love_

Chapter 1 – Prologue

**Phantom's POV**

"So boss, how are you this fine evening?" I looked over to Cecelia who was sitting on top of my working desk with some papers in her hand. Cecelia was a kind woman I met three years ago who helped me to get this job I have now.

"Same as always Cecelia…. Same as always…" The work job I have now is very interesting and fun and I really don't see why a lot of people would get stressed from their work. I continued writing stuff about physics on a piece of paper in front of me while I started to have flashbacks on how I got here. I don't know why but I've been getting them a lot lately…

_Flashback…_

"Excuse me but is your name Phantom?" I turned around to see a woman with blonde hair, red eyes, and a slender body. It was weird to meet someone with red eyes but then again, you hardly meet anyone that has green eyes.

"Yes… who are you?" She was wearing blue clothing that I don't even recognize and she was holding a piece of paper in her hand.

"My name is Cecelia and I have a note right here telling me to meet someone named Phantom in this exact place and this exact time. I even have a description of you on this letter…" She handed a letter to me and I took it, wondering what she was talking about. The way she described the letter was exactly the way the letter was written. It had my name, hair color, and eye color, even the usual clothes I wear… but who wrote this and why?

"Do you happen to know who sent you this?" She pouted as she explained why she was here.

"Not at all but I thought you sent it to me in Houston, Texas." Houston, Texas? Who would send a letter all the way over there about me… and why would this girl even come this far just to see me?

"Nope… I didn't send any kind of letter like this…" I gave the letter back and she took it and shoved it into her pocket. She sighed sadly as she spoke once more.

"I can't believe this… was this letter a prank or something? This letter even said that you knew everything about Physics and Math…"

"Um, I do know everything about those two subjects…" The only reason why I knew everything about them is because of Clockwork. I had asked him a huge favor by asking him to send me back into the past because I had studied up on these subjects for almost a hundred years and I had no idea why I studied them in the first place… And now I'm currently in the past, the day I told Danny my confession and the day I had separated from him when we were hit by one of his parents' inventions. Luckily, his parents weren't around at the time… I had told him my feelings about him soon after but he didn't quite return them the way I was hoping he would. He said he was straight and that he didn't go that way and that he liked Sam. I was crushed and I felt like leaving but I couldn't leave without giving Danny a copy of my powers so he would be able to protect Amity Park while I was away. So later that night while he was asleep, I had kissed him, sending that blue wisp that would tell me whenever a ghost is nearby into him.

I was able to get twenty seconds in before Danny woke up and pushed me away violently, asking me why I had done that. His face showed anger but I knew I had to do it; it was for the best, well for him it was... I didn't answer him as I went invisible, left the house, and found myself next to the fountain in the park talking to this girl named Cecelia from Texas…

"Hello? Are you still there?" I shook my head to rid myself of the thoughts from the past and tried to focus on what was going on in front of me.

"Sorry… I was… somewhere else… So, what did you say?"

"It's okay, you don't have to be sorry. I get like that sometimes too… Anyway, I said I was hoping to meet a person like you. We could really use someone what all that knowledge down at NASA to help us with some stuff down there." My eyes widened at what she just said… was she asking me to work at NASA? The famous place where people are astronauts and they go off into space?

"Do you happen to work at NASA?" She nodded and I felt really anxious and excited all of a sudden.

"So let's see here… your full name is Danny Phantom. Age is 27…" 27? I'm the same age as Danny… even though I just lived a hundred years but Clockwork did bend time a bit for me. "Well, I'm not going to tell you the rest as I already know them already and I'm sure you know your own profile. You know, this is rare for people from NASA to go out searching for people but when I got this note about you, I was happy because you knew everything about Physics and Math and you're so young too! And I must say you're cute as well… you must really hit it off with the ladies…" I kind of forced myself to chuckle at her little joke since I don't go for girls…

"Yeah… I guess I do…"

"Anyway, would you like to come work for us?" Oh man… this is a chance in a lifetime that I'm not going to miss at all.

"Definitely!" She smiled at my response as she waved at me to follow her out of the park. I walked besides her as we went down the block from the park we were just in. Maybe today will get better now… The streets were dark and there were few cars passing by as we turned a corner.

"So Danny… when would you like to leave for your new job? I already read through your resume so you'll have no problems finding a position down at NASA." I didn't like being called Danny as it just reminded me of what I was about to leave behind and what I lost to Sam…

"Can you just call me Phantom? My first name kind of reminds me of someone else… And can we leave now?" She laughed at what I just said and I had no idea why she was laughing. I'm pretty sure I didn't say anything that was funny… at least to me nothing was humorous.

"Sure, I'll call you Phantom from now on and you want to leave now? Don't you want to say goodbye first to your friends or family and maybe get your stuff before we leave?" I didn't have any friends or family here at all… and I didn't own anything here… I just separated from Danny today just because of an accident…

"I don't have… family or friends… and I actually don't possess anything here…" She stopped suddenly and looked at me.

"You don't have any friends or family?" I nodded. "Oh… I'm so sorry to hear that… well sure, we can leave now if you want."

_End Flashback…_

"Phantom! Would you snap out of it already?" I heard Cecelia's voice call me from my flashbacks as I snapped back into reality.

"Huh, what?" These flashbacks are becoming annoying… and heart wrecking as most of only reminded me of what happened three years ago… Cecelia was now sitting on my desk right in front of me with a mad face on her. I wonder how I didn't see her do that…

"You've been going out of it a lot recently and it's a lot more than I usually do… can I ask why?" I was sitting in a dark room with only a lamp to give some light in this darkness. I felt another flashback coming as I closed my eyes…

_Flashback…_

"Congratulations Phantom! You got promoted in only one year! I'm so envious of you…" Cecelia was hugging me with an honorary plaque in my hand. I couldn't believe it… my intelligence is actually being used here… and I got promoted? Can this day get any better?

"Thanks Cecelia. I couldn't have done it without you…" Right now, we were both standing in the middle of the room with a lot of people clapping for us. I was so surprised when I found out that most people here liked me… but none of them could compare with Cecelia. I feel as if she was my sister of something…

"Aw shucks… don't say that… you'll make me blush…" We both laughed as the people around us got into a line to shake my hand. It was a custom here to shake the person who just got promoted and I know my hand will be so tired at the end since there's like… a million people here!

"I know I only met you just one year ago but… for some reason… I feel like you're my sister…" Cecelia looked so happy when she heard that as I continued shaking hands involuntarily.

"Really?" I nodded happily. "Then I guess I'll be your sister from now on!" She hugged me from behind as I heard some of the guys who saw this sight say something like, 'They should get married already…' Before I knew it, the two administrators who held the highest position were now in front of me. They were my bosses'… one girl and one guy. "I told you guys that Phantom wouldn't let us down…" I don't know if it was just me but it seemed as though that Cecelia and the two administrators had some sort of a relationship.

"We know Cecelia… you've been telling us that over and over for a year now. And he has showed us his ability with great integrity…" The male administrator named Robbie was smiling at the both of us and I didn't have a clue whether it was a good smile or a bad one.

"You somehow always find the best people for a position here at NASA and Robbie and I knew it would be a great idea to hire you as our secretary. You've shown some prowess of your own when you hired Phantom here… I was so surprised to meet a person of his age to know every single thing about Physics and Math…" Cecelia was their secretary? How come she never told me that? Cecelia began to rant on how thankful she was like she always does when she didn't know what to say. The female administrator named Briony stretched out her hand as I did the same. We both shook hands as I gave a small thank you.

"I hope to see some more improvements out of you in the future Phantom." Chuckled Robbie as left to mingle with the ladies in the nearby dance floor. I'm still surprised that NASA had their own party hall here… Robbie was a bit taller than me and every time you saw him, he was always wearing a suit… I wonder if he ever takes it off… He had burgundy hair, brown eyes, and a slim body, just like almost everyone else here. Hardly anyone is fat thanks to the training they receive here… it's so rigorous…

"You know Phantom," I looked back to Briony who was wearing black long pants and a black top. I guess she liked the color black… She had brown hair and green eyes that were very similar to mine and I can very well tell that almost every guy here has the hots for her… "When I first saw you, I thought you were going to have a tough time adjusting here but you fit in quite well and fast. And the first words I heard out of you was that, 'How was Physics and Math used here?'

"And you said it's used in everything. From building rocket ships to making the tiniest space pod." She smiled when I finished off her sentence.

"And it seems you have good memory as well. I like that in a guy. Well if you continue with what you're doing, I'm sure you'll be promoted in perhaps a year again. For now, let us all take a break and have some fun for today." She took off to enjoy the party of my promotion while I stared at the plaque that Cecelia had shoved into my hands. It looked really cool to me… but I still find it funny how I have this job in the first place and how people think I'm 28 now… but I still wonder who sent that note to Cecelia… My thoughts were quickly disappeared when Cecelia shook me a bit.

"Hey Phantom, wanna dance?" I gladly responded by placing down my plaque onto a nearby table, took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

_End Flashback_

"Phantom! Geez, you're really out of it today…" Cecelia sighed as she jumped off my desk and placed a piece of paper right in front of me. "We're having another tour tomorrow from an additional school and Robbie wants you to be the tour guide so can you please sign here?" She pointed at the line where an 'x' was marked right in front of it.

"Why can't he do it? Briony also wanted me to check ups on all the rockets, fuel pods, and all that other stuff." And again, I felt another flashback coming up…

_Flashback…_

"Phantom, Robbie and I have decided you should become an administrator and run some of the things here like we do. And I know it's against what the board wants but I'll have a nice talk with them later…" I was really shocked… me, becoming an administrator after working for just three years? That's amazing… "After all the hard work you've done in just three years, our tests and experiments of going into space have increased almost fifty fold! And that's something you should be proud of."

"Did I really do that much?" I was surprised myself that I could do so much in such little time. It was practically unbelievable…

"Of course! Do you really think I'm lying to you?"

"No, no, of course not. I'm just… shocked that I increased the progression of space travel." She handed me the brown envelope she was holding as I wondered what was inside of it.

"Since I know you're going to say to your new position, here's the certificate. You even get to have your own office so make sure you hang the certificate up there along with the other awards you earned while you were here." Wow, getting all of this at the same time is making my heart pound like crazy.

"Thank you…" She smiled as she took me into a hug, which surprised me. I felt really nervous being hugged by someone I hardly talked to but it was nice…

"You're welcome Phantom." She took her arms off me and smiled once more. Her smile always seemed to get me to smile as well… "Being an administrator won't be easy you know since you'll get into so many situations you wouldn't even think of being in but I'm sure you'll handle it just fine. Besides the certificate being inside that envelope, there's also a piece of paper that tells you what you can and can't do while you're an administrator and it also tells you your privileges…" Administrators had privileges? She patted me on my shoulder before she took off somewhere else.

"Oh my gosh! You're an admin of NASA now!" Cecelia popped out of nowhere and practically jumped on me, making me fall face down into the floor with Cecelia hugging me from behind tightly. "That means I'm your secretary now! How fun will this be?"

"Very fun…" My voice was muffled since I was on the floor but I phased through the ground and came right back up right where Cecelia took my position.

"Hey, you can't do that with your powers! You're so cheap sometimes…" I grinned as another flashback came into my flashback.

_Flashback… Flashback…_

"Cecelia… I have something very important to tell you…" Cecelia and I were sitting down in one of the lounges NASA had in each building.

"What is it?" I held the cup of ice, cold water firmly in my hands, as I looked right into her eyes.

"Well… I don't know how you're going to respond to this but I still hope you'll be my sister after I tell you this…" Cecelia immediately stood up and took a seat right next to me.

"Phantom, no matter what you tell me, I'll still be your ever, loyal sister!" She wrapped her arm around my shoulder as she began to stroke my back. "Now tell your sister what you want to say." I took in a deep breath before telling her what I had wanted to say to her for a long time now.

"I don't know how to say this but… I'm a ghost… and I have ghost powers…" I looked at her face, trying to figure out what she was thinking right now and judging from her countenance, she looked very amazed at what I just said.

"So you're saying you're a ghost?" I nodded. "And that you have ghost powers?" I nodded once more. I really hoped things would stay the same between us, as I didn't want to lose my sister and my best friend. Before I knew it, she squealed like a little girl. "That is so cool! Can you show me one of your powers?" I exhaled heavily knowing that she was taking it very well than what I had expected of her. I thought she would hate me but I received the opposite.

"Sure." I went invisible right before her eyes and she gave an 'ooohhh-ing' sound. Then I appeared and she clapped for some reason. Cecelia did have a weird personality but that's what I liked about her, she always had a way to surprise me.

"You went invisible didn't you?" I nodded. "I knew it since I still felt my arm on your shoulder when you disappeared." Huh… she's smart when she wants to be…

"Um, I have another confession to make as well." I said nervously…

"Another one?" She asked in a very shocked tone. She must not have been expecting more than one confession right now.

"Uh-huh and this one may be hard to believe for you…" Cecelia stared at me with such intensity in her eyes that I was getting even more unnerved. "Um, I'm going to say this short and sweet so… I'm don't go for girls…" She gasped loudly, which probably means she immediately got what I meant.

"You don't?" Her tone says that she's very confused and shocked at the same time. I nodded my head shakily. "Well that's hard to believe since I've never seen you hit on a guy before…"

"I know… but it's the truth and the reason why I don't go for anyone here at NASA is because… well this is hard for me to admit but I already have someone in my heart. But the thing is that he's… straight." I practically had to force myself to say that word as I felt my upper-left chest start to hurt a bit. She took me into a soft hug and patted me on my back.

"Then the guy you like must not know what he's missing…" I chuckled at her words as I sustained my talk.

"His name is Danny Fenton… he goes to Amity Park high school right now…" She took me out of her hug all of a sudden and had a confused look on her visage.

"Wait, high school? Aren't you like 30 years old right now?" I chuckled very nervously as I devised a way to tell her I wasn't actually 30 years old.

"Keep this a secret from everyone else but I'm actually the same age as Danny; 17." She gasped again as I was getting more anxious by her reactions.

"That means the guy you like is in Amity Park, the town were I first met you right?" I shook my head. "And that must mean you were 14 when I met you… wow, you're really young to know all of stuff you know… and now I can discern why you don't want to be called Danny. The name reminds you of him doesn't it?" I nodded as I wondered how she was so smart at this kind of stuff.

_End Flashback Flashback_

So basically, Cecelia knew everything about me. She knew about my ghost powers, my love for Danny that hasn't faded away, and what my true age is. One thing I have to be thankful about is that she can keep a secret really well from the other people here.

"You can't you use your powers! That's cheating…"

"Really? I don't recall using a power being called cheating…" I grinned as I avoided her every time she tried to jump on me. "I wonder how long you can keep this up…"

"As long as I want to!" Cecelia really acted like a kid sometimes… but she acted really mature at times as well.

_End Flashback_

"PHANTOM!" I soon felt a smack across my face, which really hurt.

"What was that for?" I rubbed the spot where she had slapped me and I could feel my cheek starting to go numb. When she slapped, you had better prepare yourself for a pain in your face…

"Do you know how many times I've been saying your name? And stop daydreaming already! You still have to sign the paper you know." I groaned as I picked up one of my pens that were lying on my desk and right before I signed my name, I just remembered something.

"Wait a second, you still didn't tell me why Robbie couldn't do it himself." She sighed as she began to repeat the words I didn't hear thanks to my flashbacks.

"I said that Robbie had to attend a meeting with the U.N. about their next plan in space. That's why he wanted you to do it." Robbie and his little meetings always had to intercourse with the plans Briony wanted me to do.

"Geez, they always put all the work on me don't they?" I signed my name onto the paper as Cecelia took it back and placed it into one of the envelopes she was holding. A sudden idea came to me that may help me with this current problem. "Can you come with me with the tour tomorrow?"

"What for?" She began to assemble the messy pile that was on my desk and organized them in a neat fashion.

"Well I was thinking that maybe you could help me with the tour while I could do the things Briony wanted me to do at the same time." I stood up from the chair and stretched my body out. Some of my muscles were aching by sitting in that chair for a long time…

"Sure. I was a tour guide for some of the tours before and they turned out great. The students were all engrossed at all the stuff we had here. They must all want to be astronauts…" I chuckled at how I knew why we were even doing tours in the first place.

"It's still hard to believe how we're doing tours just make money and a million dollars per person? Now that's expensive… I think only the rich people can join the tour or if they win the contests that NASA gives out sometimes." I started to walk back and forth in my office getting some feeling back in my legs.

"NASA does need some money to help pay for the things we need." By now, my desk was neatly organized once again.

"I somehow think that NASA already has more than enough money than they need…" I moved my head left to right, up to down. My neck feels sore…

"Then I guess they're just getting young people to get interested in this kind of thing. Aren't you supposed to know everything about NASA? You are an administrator you know…" Cecelia took a seat in my chair as I stretched out my fingers. Man, I hate working like this… makes every part of my body throb so much…

"Just because I'm an administrator doesn't mean I know everything that goes on around here." I took a seat on the couch that was placed in my office. I can't believe it was so expensive…

"You're supposed to…" She swung the chair around like a child and began to laugh at her own antics. A knock was soon heard from my door as I stood up and opened it to see Briony.

"Phantom and Cecelia, I was hoping to catch the both of you here." She entered the office quite perturbed and had shut the door behind her. "We have a small problem going right outside out gates."

"What's going on?" I asked, wanting to know why she was acting in such a way.

"There's a school bus right outside with a paper saying they came here for the tour that was scheduled for tomorrow but their paper says it was scheduled for tonight! I have no idea what we should do… I'm not good at thinking so suddenly you know… I need time to think things out but I know you two always had a way to solve things quickly." Cecelia and I looked at Briony who was currently in a state of panic but that wasn't needed.

"Cecelia and I will take care of this." I turned to Cecelia and gave a grin. "Shall we?" She stood up from the chair and gave a smile as she stood next to me.

"Let's go! And don't worry Briony, I'm sure Phantom and I will take care of this problem without any trouble at all." As soon as we left the office, I heard Briony mumble some words that said, 'I am so going to fire the person who messed up that timesheet…' Ouch, I feel bad for the guy who did that… "Phantom, can you use your power to get us to the gate quicker?" I chuckled every time she asked me to use my powers because she always had fun when I used it.

"Anything for my sis…" I grabbed her by the hand and phased us through the ground. We went through the soil of the earth as I sped up a bit to get to the entrance. The distance from the entry to my office is really big so I had to move at a fast pace if I wanted to get there quicker. About three minutes had passed since we've entered the earth so I decided to take a peek from the ground and saw that we were only a mile away from the gate now. I pulled Cecelia back onto the ground and saw that she had the time of her life.

"That was fun! Let's do it again!" I shook my head at the way she was acting right now.

"Maybe another time Cecelia… we do have a job to accomplish remember?" She smacked her forehead as we began to walk towards the front.

"Of course… how could I have forgotten so quickly?" We both laughed as she began to straighten up the clothes she was wearing. Of course I didn't have to straighten up anything since this was a jumpsuit… at least I think it was and thanks to Cecelia, she somehow made like ten of these for me so I would be able to alternate clothing even though they all looked alike.

"Don't blame yourself, I know how doing that can be fun sometimes…" I looked at my surroundings as I thought about whether or not to say something about this road to Briony and Robbie. It was very dark and there were hardly any lights around at all… someone could get into an accident here.

"So… what should we say to them?" I looked at my secretary at disbelief.

"How do you not know what to say to them? Of course we're going to let them in and let them stay the night at an unoccupied bunker here." Now it was her turn to look at me in disbelief.

"Can we do that?"

"Of course we can! I am an administrator here… and we'll just let them stay the night until the tour starts tomorrow." I always liked how I could always figure out problems easily. Just like figuring out how 3 – 2 5. It's so simple… yet so tricky for people who don't know to think outside the box. We had finally reached the gate and saw a long school bus with its engine on that waiting outside the gate with someone talking to the guard in the booth. "Open the gate!" The guard jumped in astonishment but he opened the gate as he was told. The person who was talking to the guard came over to us and he seemed oddly familiar.

"I am Mr. Lancer, one of the chaperones of this tour. I have a paper here saying that we were supposed to be here tonight." Mr. Lancer? Oh shit… that's not good at all! They must have come from Amity Park… But wait, how was he able to get a trip here with a school bus? Doesn't it cost a million dollars per head? There's no way they had enough money in their school budget to pay for that… Cecelia took the paper and began to read it as I tried to avoid eye contact from Mr. Lancer. I didn't want him to recognize me… I'm pretty sure that the ghost boy's fame in Amity Park is still going on…

"Oh would you look at this boss." I looked at where Cecelia was pointing to at the paper that read that they were supposed to be here at this time. Looks someone really did mess this up… Above that, I saw the reason on why they were here… they had won a contest somehow and they brought 25 students from the school. That's great! That means there's a chance that Danny and his friends weren't on that bus…

"Hmm… looks like the paper really does say that." I noticed that the students on the bus were half asleep now, probably from exhaustion. "Oh I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Mr. Phantom, an administrator here at NASA."

"And I'm Ms. Burne, the secretary of all three administrators here."

"An administrator? I'm surprised that someone as high as your position here has the time to settle this issue out." Mr. Lancer's tone of voice hasn't changed one bit.

"Well, let's say that I do my work on time." I smirked as he kept staring at the both of us with a straight face.

"If only the students were as diligent…" And it looks like that nothing has changed in the high school of Amity Park. Things were still the same… Even though I didn't want to go back to Amity, I still wanted to know how things were going over there.

"If you don't mind Mr. Lancer, I'm going to tell you what we're going to do about this issue. Hold on, did you guys even eat dinner?"

"We spent the whole day getting here and we didn't stop for anything but gas…" Geez, then I'm guessing that everyone was tired, hungry, and needed to go to the bathroom really badly.

"All right then. Let's get on the bus and I'll direct you to one of the bunkers here." He nodded as Cecelia followed him onto the bus as I went behind Cecelia. Luckily, it was dark inside the bus when the door closed so none of the students could make out my face clearly. Mr. Lancer took a seat behind the bus driver as Cecelia did the same.

"What are you doing?" Cecelia gazed at me as if she wasn't doing anything wrong. I find it weird how she thinks like that sometimes…

"What? I get tired if I stand up for a long time." I looked at her incredulity at how she said that. She wasn't even standing for more than ten minutes… she over exaggerates every now and then. I looked at the road ahead of us before giving instructions to the driver.

"Okay, go down this road until I tell you otherwise and keep going straight. I don't want you getting off the boulevard here…" Yep, we definitely need some lights here. I turned around and saw that most people were wide-awake now as they saw the scenery from some of the buildings as we entered the vicinity of NASA. Some of them were launching some of the mini pods up into the space while others had sparks near the building which means that a rocket ship was being built. I felt a tap on my shoulder by the bus driver and turned to face him and I was shocked out of my senses to see whom it was. "Yeah? What is it?"

"We're at an intersection here… should I still keep going?"

"Uh-huh…" Dash is driving the school bus? Eh, he was probably forced to… I know he wouldn't this if he had the choice. His face had matured a bit but not a whole lot and he looked exactly the same as I remembered him. He was wearing a new jock jacket now…

"Aren't you a little young to be driving?" He chuckled a bit before I got my answer.

"Definitely not. I'm 18 and I can drive at any time I want…" Dash was 18? This early? Now that's surprising… Maybe he had to repeat a grade…

"Mr. Phantom," I turned around to Mr. Lancer who just called me. "Would you mind if I asked what you have in plan for us?"

"Not at all. First, like I said before, we'll be going to a bunker where you guys can change clothes and perhaps go to the bathroom. Then I'll have people come over to serve you guys dinner and you guys can go straight to sleep. Tomorrow morning, we can get started on the tour we have planned out."

"Looks like you know how to schedule your plans perfectly. Most people can't do that so I can say that I'm proud that you can do that, especially since you're an administrator here." He smiled at me, which kind of scared me. I didn't know if that was a good smile or not… I turned back to the front again and saw that we were soon coming up to the mess hall.

"Stop in front of that building when we get closer." Dash slowly pulled up to the mess hall as he opened the door, which unexpectedly made the lights in the bus turn on. I was thinking of asking Cecelia to go and ask her to do something but I'll do it myself… I don't want any of them knowing that the ghost boy was here on their bus. "Stay here and wait for me to come back." I got off the bus quickly before Dash had a chance to look at me in the light. I entered the front entrance swiftly and saw that people were still having their meals at this time. Usually, people would eat around six or seven but isn't eight right now? Maybe it's the late shift…

"Hey Phantom! How's it going?" I was greeted by almost everyone here in the mess hall. They always did since they knew I was a bureaucrat now and still their friend so they had no difficulty talking to me about their troubles.

"Everything's going great. Does anyone know where I can find the head cook?" A random person answered my question really quickly.

"He's in the kitchen." Obviously… there's where all the cooks were anyway. Now I feel dumb that I asked that question… I walked through the double doors into the kitchen and immediately felt the extreme heat in here.

"Holy shit it's hot in here…" Some of the cooks who heard me laughed as they cooked the food in front of them. "Can I ask who's the head cook in here?" One of them with a tall white hat took a step towards me.

"I'm the head cook of this kitchen. Do you need something Mr. Phantom?" Looks like everyone really did know me…

"I was hoping that some of the cooks here could bring some food over to bunker 1147. We have unexpected visitors here." He stared at me for quite a while before answering.

"Sure, there's no problem but the food will arrive there in one hour."

"As long as it gets there before ten, there will be no problem. Thank you!" I took my leave immediately as I wanted to get out of this heat. This was just too much to bear… I wonder how the cooks can handle that much heat and wearing those clothes at the same time… As soon as I left the mess hall, I felt the cold sweep over me once again and I found that the students were out of the bus, walking around. Now that's not good at all… Cecelia ran up to me from the other side of the road looking all happy.

"What's going on?" I asked nervously. Any one of these students can cause uproar if they saw and knew me.

"Well some of them asked to go to the lavatory so I told them they could go to the bathroom over there and practically all of them went." She pointed to the building opposite of the mess hall while laughing quietly a bit.. I still find it amazing how we even have buildings here made just for bathrooms… maybe it's because we have a lot of people who work here. I moved myself to a non-lit place so that no one would be able to see me visibly. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to not get noticed by the students here. They're from Amity Park, the city where I came from?" I asked her, trying to find out if she even remembered what I said about that town.

"Oh yeah… now I remember what you said about that place and the fame you earned while you were there."

"Yeah well the fame isn't mine anymore but if any of them recognizes me, they might think I'm the ghost boy." She understood what I meant when she pushed me back into the mess hall.

"Well stay in here and I'll call you when all the students are back on the bus." She gave thumbs up for a reason I do not know and she went back outside again. For some motive, she's always smart when problems were about me and I'm thankful for that as well. I took a seat at one of the empty tables and found the head cook approaching me. He was really sweaty when he stood across the table from me.

"Ah Mr. Phantom. I had forgotten to ask you what kind of food you wanted to be brought over there. Would you like something ordinary like pizza or something special like salad, pasta, etc?"

"Um…" I guess the students could use something really good right now after their long ride… "You can bring the special." He nodded as he went back into the kitchen. I laid my head on the table, waiting for Cecelia to call me as I was becoming bored by the second. But that all went away when I heard something going on a few tables away from me. I looked up to see what was happening and found one of the guys here being pushed around by a couple of other people.

"Why do you even work here?"

"You're so useless you can't do anything right…" Everyone's attention was soon diverted at what I was looking at as I stood up. They continued pushing the poor guy around until I stood next to them and shouted.

"What do you think you're doing?" The three guys who were pushing the guy in the middle immediately quivered in fear when they saw me and now everyone who was here in the mess hall was now looking in my direction.

"Mr. Phantom! We were just…"

"I didn't ask for you to speak now did I?" If there was one thing I couldn't stand, it was bullying. That was the thing I couldn't stand the most… picking on someone else just so they can laugh… pft, pathetic.

"No sir… but…"

"No buts! You three will listen to me and you had better listen well. The next time I catch you three doing something like this, you had better pack up because you'll be out of a job here at NASA. You got that?" The three men nodded understanding every word I said. "You're dismissed for the day." The three of them left the mess hall as I glared at them, even as they walked away. Once they left, I turned back to the man who was being pushed around a few seconds ago. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah… thanks…" I patted him on the back and reassured him.

"Don't worry, the three of them won't come back to bother you anymore. I'll make sure of that." He gave a small smile and that was all I needed to know that he was feeling better. "If you don't mind, I'll be off now." When I turned around, I noticed that everyone was still gaped at me. "Is there something you guys need?"

"Not at all administrator." Some of them wanted to call me administrator instead of calling me Mr. Phantom but I had no problem with that at all. The crowd soon dispersed as I made my way to the entrance to find out if it was time to go yet. Before I reached the door, Cecelia ran through and looked all around her. When she saw me, she ran rapidly over to where I was standing.

"Phantom! Mr. Lancer counted the students on the bus but three of them were missing. He gave me the names of the students that were missing and one of them was Danny Fenton! Would you believe that?" I felt as if my heart was about to come out of my mouth right now. Danny… was here? Then that must mean his friends were here as well.

"It's very hard to believe… well, in any case, we have to find them." Looks like I have to do my best to avoid the three of them at all costs. I saw that Cecelia's eyes were looking behind me and not at me.

"I think I found them…" Without asking any more questions, I already knew what she meant.

"They're behind me aren't they?" She nodded. "And they're looking at me right?" She nodded once more. "How far away are they?"

"A couple tables back…" I can't believe the three of them decided to wonder around while they were off the bus. I bet they already knew who I was… I just have to stick with my plan, try to avoid them and if you can't, pretend you don't know them. I'm sure that plan will work out just fine…

"Get them on the bus, I'll be waiting outside." When Cecelia walked passed me, I stepped outside of the building and into the shadows where there wasn't any light. It had to be my luck when Mr. Lancer saw me.

"Mr. Phantom. Did you find the three missing students?" He got off the bus and began to make his way towards me.

"Yeah, my secretary is getting them as we speak." Each step that he made towards me, made me more uncomfortable. Luckily, Cecelia came out with the three of them just before Mr. Lancer could have seen my face. My luck right now is really acting weird today…

"Ah, Danny Fenton, Tucker Foley, and Sam Manson. How nice of you to join us. When we get back to Amity Park, I'll remember to put you three in detention." The three of them began to say excuses as I couldn't believe how the three of them were here. I swear, someone up there doesn't like me… I heard Cecelia walk over to me until she was standing right next to me.

"So, do you still like Danny?" I didn't know how to answer this question. Danny was wearing his usual blue jeans, a white shirt with a red oval in the middle. He didn't even look like he changed one bit. In face, he looks just like the day I left him… except for the fact he grew a bit. I wasn't sure if I was still the same height as him now… "Well?" I felt adrenaline rush into me and my heart was pounding fast.

"Maybe…"

"You know, Danny looks almost like you except he has black hair, blue eyes, and the color of his skin is a bit more pale. Yours looks like you had a tan. And he's just as cute as you are. Too bad he likes that Goth girl… and you guys look like you have the same height." She looked back and forth between us as I moved over to Sam. She still wore the same black clothes she used to wear and she didn't change at all. And Tucker, well he looks like he has gadgetry all over him but he was also still wearing his usual clothes as well. I guess people don't change that much in three years…

"We didn't cause them any trouble Mr. Lancer. After all, they already knew where we were in the first place." And Sam still had that attitude of hers when you can easily tell she didn't like that person or what was happening.

"If they knew where you were, then how come Ms. Burne had to out and look for you? Well?" None of them spoke but I had the feeling that I should intervene in this.

"Don't be so harsh Mr. Lancer." All of them turned to look at me, even Danny did as well. "I knew where they were since I saw them enter the mess hall so there really wasn't any trouble at all. And I'm sure they won't do something like that again, right?"

"Uh, of course we won't. We won't do something like that ever again." Tucker and Sam had started to agree but I noticed that Danny wasn't saying anything. I guess he probably doesn't like me… I did hear a quote that said love hurts… This is probably what it meant.

"Fine, but only because Mr. Phantom here said so. Now get on the bus quickly." The three of them rushed into the bus and took their seat. "We can go now right?"

"Sure, I just have to speak with Ms. Burne first before we get on." Mr. Lancer also went into the bus as I looked at Cecelia.

"Is there something you want to say to me?"

"Nope, I only said that so he would go inside before I went in. I didn't want him to see me, especially now that three students now know that I'm here and my identity." She shooed at me with a gesture of her hand.

"Don't worry about it. They won't bother you if they don't want to speak to you right?" Where was she going with this? "You don't have to avoid them you know. I'm sure that they're going to try to do that themselves if they don't want to get noticed by you."

"Perhaps but I'm still going to do what I planned out." She shrugged as she entered the bus without saying any more words. I sighed before getting onto the bus myself… I just hope that nothing wrong will happen tonight and tomorrow during the tour.

**RegiGod: **So how was that for a first chapter? I bet it was good wasn't it? Well let's see what'll happen to Phantom in the next chapter of _Endless Love!_ Till' next time! And don't forget to leave a review!


	2. To Forget Or Not?

**RegiGod: **Well, I'm glad to see that you readers out there enjoyed the first chapter of this story! Although I do wish that the ones who don't review start reviewing… Also, read my note below, there's something important written down there.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom or its characters. That privilege does not belong to me, sadly enough.

**Warning: **This story will contain slash which is boy x boy so if you don't like, don't read it! And don't even think about flaming me because all it will do is add fuel to the fire!

**Coupling:** This story will contain DxS for a while and we'll see what will happen during the course of the story. Now I know in the summary it says DPxDF but if you noticed, it had a question mark, which means, will they get together? We'll find out…

**Note: **Now I hope all you readers out there will enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it. If you find anything wrong with my spelling, grammar, or writing, feel free to tell me as it well make my writing better. Thank you! Also, the story, _Love: Difficult to Perceive, _will be updated on October 14 or 15 due to the fact that I'm focused on this story. Sorry to the ones who would like to see the other story updated but I will get that story done no matter what, but in the meantime, enjoy this story for the next two weeks. Now onto the chapter! And who knows, I might update that story a bit early…

_Endless Love_

Chapter 2 – To Forget Or Not?

**Phantom's POV**

"Phantom! Time to get up darling! It's 7:00 in the morning!" Cecelia's voice rang through my head as I felt her start to shake me. "Come on! Don't do this to me… you know we have to do a tour today." Great… the tour… how can I forget about that after what happened last night?

_Flashback… _(A/N: Not that far back… just last night….)

"Are you still hiding in there?" Cecelia found me in another room, trying to avoid all of the students in the other room who were having their dinner right now.

"No… I just needed some time alone…" She didn't believe me as she grabbed onto my arm and started to pull me towards the other room. "What do you think you're doing?" I was surprised by her action as I tried to get her hand off me. "Let go of me!"

"Phantom, you're going to have to get used to having them look at you since you're going to be the one giving the tour in broad daylight tomorrow. You might as well tell them who you are now so you won't have to think about this while you're sleeping tonight…" She had an excellent point but I still didn't want to do this… before I knew it, she somehow used all of her strength and I was pulled into the room swiftly. Luckily, all of the students were facing the other way while they were eating so I decided to flee before they find out I'm here. As I turned around, I found myself face to face with Mr. Lancer.

"Mr. Phantom, you seem oddly familiar now that I see you in the light… wait…" Oh shit. Please have a bad memory, please have a bad memory! "You're that ghost boy!" I hate my luck tonight… Mr. Lancer had practically screamed at the top of his lungs when he announced who I was to everyone in the entire room. As I looked over to Cecelia, all I could see was her devious smile…

"No! I'm not any ghost boy!" This was when I tried to make a second escape but Cecelia had a firm grip on my arm that I wasn't able to move at all. How can she be this strong? "You're doing this on purpose aren't you…?" She nodded happily as I heard some footsteps come up from behind me. I didn't whether or not to turn around…

"Yes you are! You're that ghost boy from Amity Park!" Mr. Lancer had run behind me, probably to his students. Murmurs had started to erupt from the crowd behind me as I could hear people saying that I do look familiar or similar to the ghost boy in their town. I was ready to admit defeat to Cecelia this round… but I won't let her win the war. She was always the one to start something like this with me… I turned around quickly and saw that all of the students had gathered up behind me and they gasped when they saw me.

"It is the ghost boy!" Surprisingly enough, a girl who was very unforgettable ran over to me.

"I finally get to meet you again personally after all these years! I thought nothing interesting would happen on this trip but something did happen!" What was Paulina doing here? And why would someone like her be on a trip to NASA? Before I knew it, the popular girl took me into a hug. "I even get to hug you and you feel just like the way I dreamed of you!" Oh geez, I must be playing out Danny's dream right here but as much as I know he wanted to be hugged by Paulina, I didn't.

"Can you please get off me?" She immediately moved off of me as I looked at the rest of the students who looked very surprised. "Now look, I know it seems that I'm the ghost boy in Amity Park but I'm not really him, I just look like him." I felt Cecelia pat my back a couple of times before speaking herself.

"Phantom, you shouldn't lie to the students here. You can tell them that you're the ghost boy from Amity Park and that you work here at NASA as an administrator in your spare time." I felt as if my jaw dropped all the way down onto the floor. What was Cecelia thinking right now? If she's trying to help me, this isn't a very good way of showing it!

"Don't listen to her! She's lying!" I swear, I think my sister has some sort of a plan set up for me…

"What are you saying Phantom? You even told me you came from Amity Park." Could this get any worse than it is now?

"I never said that! Don't start making up stuff about me!" From the expression on the students' face, they believed Cecelia more than they believed me. Come on Phantom, you can get out of this somehow! Think… think… oh… there's no possible way for me to get out of this… "Go in the other room and I'll be right there as soon as I settle this matter." Cecelia smirked at me as she walked away victoriously. I turned fully at the students and at Mr. Lancer who were still staring at me.

"You don't have to lie to us you know. We know you're Danny Phantom." Said Dash who a bit far back in the crowd. I sighed in defeat as I began to play the twisted game Cecelia was playing on me.

"Yeah, I'm Danny Phantom..." I sighed as I continued my defeat speech… "I hope since you guys know my identity that it won't bother you at all during the tour tomorrow… So, I hope you enjoy your night here and if you have any questions at all, feel free to ask Ms. Burne or me. Have a good nights' sleep and be sure to wake up early tomorrow." I didn't wait for a response from any of them as I left the room quickly as I wanted to deal with my secretary for what she had done just now. I opened the door to the other room, entered the room, and closed the door behind me. "Cecelia! What were you thinking? And why did you tell them all those things about me?" I walked over to her as she just kept on smiling.

"Now I know it looks like I was going against you in there but I was actually helping you." I gave her a look saying, 'I don't believe you one bit.' "It's the truth! Here, I'll even tell you why I did it. If you told them tonight, they would have the chance to think it over while they were sleeping instead of them acting edgy around you if you told them tomorrow. Right?" I thought about what she said for a while and realized that she did have a point there…

"But did you have to humiliate me like that? And you could have told me what you were up to first." She looked at me very weird like she didn't do anything wrong just now.

"I didn't humiliate you at all silly. All I did was help you with your problem like I always do! That's why I'm your sister! And If I told you what I was doing, you wouldn't have acted with so much emotion as you just did and the students wouldn't have believed me that much." I heard one of the doors open while I was still in a state of disarray. "Um… it looks like we have a visitor." Cecelia took a peek behind me while I was still kind of frustrated at what she had done. But she was my sister and she always has a reason for everything she does… I guess I'll let her off…

"Can you tell me who the visitor is?" I didn't want to turn around just yet as I wanted to know who it was so I could prepare myself mentally in case it was a student wanting to talk to me.

"I'm not going to tell you who it is… But she's standing right behind you. I think she wants to talk to you…" She? I hope it's not Paulina again… Cecelia gave this weird grin as I speculated what this student needed from me. As I turned around, I was very shocked at who I saw in front of me. Sam was a few feet away from me as I initiated my plan that consisted of me pretending that I didn't know her.

"Can I help you?" I smiled just like any other person would as Cecelia took a step in front of me. What is she up to now? She had better not say anything more than she already has…

"I just… wanted to thank you for… getting the three of us out of detention." That's weird… I don't remember Sam acting like this before… or thankful…

"You're welcome. Can you tell me your name?" Sam raised an eyebrow in confusion as I saw something move near the door to the other room.

"You… don't know my name? Aren't you Danny's other half?" This could actually be fun… making them think I don't know anything might prove useful.

"Why would I know your name? And what do you mean Danny's other half?" Sam just looked more confused than she was a second ago. I don't know why but I was starting to feel very giddy.

"You… uh… you don't?" I gave a fake confused expression on as it only made me mentally laugh. This really was fun… well for me it was. Cecelia walked over to the door that was connected to the room where all the students were and opened it, making two unexpected boys to fall right on the floor. I knew I saw something near that door… and it seems that Cecelia knew that as well… "What are you two doing?" Sam walked over to them and helped them up while Cecelia came back to where I was.

"We were just… Danny, why don't you tell her what we were doing?" Tucker tried to find an excuse as to why they were there but I had an idea why they were next to that door in the first place… Cecelia pulled my attention away from the three of them as she dragged me to another part of the empty room we were currently in and it was a pretty big room… Why isn't this room being used for something? It could be used for some sort of a gym…

"Phantom, I just remembered to tell you something when I saw those two boys fall on the floor…" I looked at her suspiciously… She better not be making another plan… "You have to go to Florida, leaving tomorrow night since they're about to launch another rocket ship into space."

"You're kidding me right? But I have so much things to do tomorrow…" Cecelia rolled her eyes at me as she turned around to face the three students who were conversing with each other. That's when Briony entered from the door outside…

"Mr. Phantom! I have to speak with you!" Both Cecelia and I walked over to Briony who was waiting for us at the door she just entered through. I could feel the stares of the students pierce into my backside as I walked passed the three of them.

"Do you need something Briony?" As soon as she opened her mouth, another door was opened and I heard a familiar voice call my name.

"Oh Phantom! I have something for you…" I turned around to see Paulina walking over to me in a very lusty way that would get any other boy to feel something in his pants but I felt nothing. Of course I wouldn't, I think I still had a thing for Danny but it's not as strong as it was before… When Paulina had reached me, she handed me a piece of paper.

"What's this?" I took it and quickly glanced to see it was the paper that Cecelia was holding earlier tonight when we were at the front gate.

"I don't know… Mr. Lancer wanted me to give it to you…" When I looked up from the paper, Paulina was staring at me with full intensity. I think she loves me a little too much for my own liking… In the background, I saw Sam, Danny, and Tucker also gazing at us while Briony took the paper from my hands.

"Hmm…" Briony gasped as she showed Cecelia and I what she was gasping at. "This tour group won the full package! This means we would have to bring them along with us to Florida tomorrow…" When I registered what I heard, I immediately became stunned myself.

"What?" I took the paper back as I looked all over the paper where it said that they had won the full package. And there it was… in black and white…

Full Package Consists of the Following:

A trip to Houston, Texas of astronaut training.

A trip to John F. Kennedy Space Center in Florida of a rocket launch on Sep. 30, 2006.

A Dance/Party At The End With All Three Current Administrators Attending

"Oh, did I forget to tell you that Mr. Phantom? I guess I forgot in all the excitement at the front gate." I turned around very slowly to Cecelia as I realized that I would have to go with this tour group to all those places since I signed the contract… and Danny was going be there the whole way! Luck is killing me right now… and Cecelia still had that silly grin on her face…

"How can you forget something as important as this?" Cecelia didn't answer but she didn't have to since I somehow knew she planned all of this out… I soon felt a pair of hands wrap themselves around me and I knew immediately whose hands they belonged to.

"Will you get off me Paulina? I really hope you won't be doing this to me the whole time I'm with you…" Her face was leaning against my back while Briony gave me this weird stare. "What?"

"What is she doing to you? Does she know you?" Briony placed her hands on her hips, waiting for me to answer her questions.

"She…" Cecelia picked this great time to interrupt me and to answer it herself while I tried to get Paulina get off me. What's with girls today? They have a strong grip all of a sudden…

"This… girl who is hugging Phantom is Paulina, a big fan of his work. And nope, she doesn't know Phantom personally." Briony pointed to the three students behind me and asked another question.

"And who are they?"

"Oh, they're part of the tour group as well." Briony raised her hand to her chin and tapped on it like she was thinking. Meanwhile, I'm about to give up trying to get this crazed girl off me. Cecelia looked at me and I gave her a wink, she knew what it meant by now. "Oh Briony, Phantom wanted to say something about the road between the gate and the facility." She walked over to Briony and averted her gaze somewhere else as I turned intangible and was able to get Paulina off me. She fell right onto the floor and gave an 'oof' sound. The sound of Sam's hilarious laugher made me looked at her as Sam was really cracking up.

"Oh man! That was great!" I heard Paulina growl as she stomped over to Sam with a calm face.

"Oh you think that's funny loser?" That's when I saw Sam's face get mad and I knew an argument was about to ensue… and it did. When I turned around, both Cecelia and Briony had left me here with the four students… with two of them arguing… yep… fate hates me. When I looked back, both Danny and Tucker were trying to stop them from attacking each other as I remembered what Danny said that day… every time I looked at him… I remember what he said… what I lost… and what I still love to this day… But he doesn't like me anymore… and I won't be the first one to make a move… if he wanted to say something to me, then he would have to acknowledge me.

"You Goth freak!"

"You fashion freak!" Paulina gasped by the rudeness.

"You're just jealous because I'm with Phantom!" Since when was I with Paulina? I can never understand her mind…

"Yeah right. For your information, I'm with Danny and I really don't care if you were with him." My assumption was right… they got to together while I was away… My heart panged a bit…

"I always knew you two losers would get together… you just keep denying it." I sighed by this bombardment of insults being thrown around. When was the last time I saw something like this happen…

"Sam! Can you stop fighting? She's not worth the time…" This was the first time in three years I had heard Danny speak… and his voice still sounded the same… but I loved the sound of his voice… What am I thinking? I have to stop these thoughts… they won't get me anywhere… and besides, he's with Sam now. Sam had calmed down when Danny restrained her but Paulina was still rampaging… only one way to stop her…

"Paulina? Can you go to the other room now? I think you need some sleep… I see something under your eyes there…" She stopped and faced me quickly.

"Really? I guess I do need some sleep… then I'll see you tomorrow Phantom!" She blew a kiss to me before she went back to the room where all the other students were. Paulina acted a bit different than the last time I saw her… Now I was alone with the three people I knew once before… "Well then, I hope you enjoy your sleep here tonight." I turned and made my way towards the exit. I just hope they won't call me back…

"Wait! I still want to talk to you." Oh come on… when will fate take a break on me? I looked back and saw Sam run over to where I was, leaving the two boys behind. "How come… do you really not know who we are?"

"Not at all." A couple of seconds had passed before she spoke once again.

"You're lying…" Oh no… am I doing something wrong? Am I giving it away? "If you really don't remember, then how did you use your ghost powers?"

"I… uh… what ghost powers?" Sam smiled just like Cecelia did sometimes… that isn't good…

"You're such a bad liar…" I sighed mentally at my lying skills… even Cecelia told me that I shouldn't even bother to lie sometimes as it didn't really work most of the time… "Why are you pretending that you don't know us?" I bit my lower lip… what was I supposed to say now… if I try to lie, she'll just see through it… "It's like you weren't a part of Danny…"

"Does it matter if I was a part of Danny? I think it doesn't really since I'm a different person from he is. I'm the opposite of almost everything he is… not in a bad way of course. Look Sam…" I started off in a whisper, "I want to forget everything and about Amity Park. You guys coming here… was unexpected…"

"Why would you want to forget about us?" She then also whispered the next sentence… "Is it because Danny turned you down?" I was shocked to hear that from her… Danny must have told her what happened that day… and probably to Tucker as well. "Yeah… he told me everything…"

"I'm surprised he told you…" Sam took my hand suddenly and pulled me outside of the building and into the cold weather. She looked into my eyes as I felt nervous of what she was doing. "What are you doing?"

"Sorry, I was just taking you out here just in case you only wanted to talk to me without Danny or Tucker hearing us." I gave a slight smile at what she did. "Look, I know you must feel hurt by what he did but you shouldn't let that reason make you want to forget us."

"Do you really think that's the only reason? If that's what you think, then you're mistaken. I have nothing in Amity Park, no friends, and no family. Why would I still want to remember that place if I have nothing there?" Sam was silent by my question… I knew she couldn't answer this question. "And Danny turned me down three years ago, don't you think I would have recovered by now?"

"Well yeah but… I thought you still…" I had immediately cut her off from speaking any more.

"Nope. If you think I still have a thing for him, you're wrong. It's gone… I have someone else now… If you don't mind, I have to go now…" I left her standing in the cold as I went back to my office.

_End Flashback… _(A/N: Confusing? Good! It's supposed to be!)

"Would you get up already? Don't make me tickle you!" I stood up from the bed swiftly from that thread. I knew the dreaded tickle she would give me if I didn't listen to her… and she wouldn't give up unless you were ready to beg…

"I'm up! I'm up…" I slowly stood up from my temporary bed here as I got myself ready to go into the shower. My real office and home was in Florida… not in Texas… and it was much more nicer over there…

"Are you going in the shower?"

"Yeah… I'm going." I grabbed a towel nearby and entered the luxury bathroom. NASA always did have the best of everything…

"Don't forget to wear this!" She shoved my special cologne that smelled really nice into my hands. Everyone who smelled this really enjoyed the scent… I wonder where Cecelia got this from… must have been expensive.

"But I only wear this at parties and social gatherings…"

"Well the tour is a social gathering isn't it? Now wear it when you get out of the shower or I'll make you. It is my job as an older sister to make you look nice. I'll be gone for a while to set up preparations to leave for tonight and I'll meet you at the bunker in an hour." With that said, she left the room as I closed the bathroom door. It was really hard to change her mind about something… I wonder how this day will turn out…

**Sam's POV** (Takes place when Phantom left Sam)

Phantom had walked away leaving me to think on what he just said to me. Was it true that he didn't like Danny anymore? But that's kind of hard to believe but after three years, I guess it could happen. But I do feel sorry for Phantom… especially when he said he had no family or friends in Amity Park… but he had us didn't he? Well technically, we were Danny's friends… He said the truth; he really didn't have anything in that town…

"Hey." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Danny stand right next to me as I continued to contemplate about Mr. Phantom. "What'd he say?" I decided to tell Danny some of the things that Phantom had told me… I'm sure he wouldn't like it if I told Danny some of the things he told me but I wanted Danny to know…

"He said that… he didn't like you anymore as in he doesn't have a crush on you…"

"I know that… he should have gotten over me anyway, it's been three years Sam. Anyone could have gotten over their crush in that time…" I looked at his face seeing that he didn't care much for his counterpart as much as I did. I suddenly felt a tap on my shoulder as I turned around to see who it was.

"Hello! Do you know Mr. Phantom went?" The girl named Ms. Burne and the other girl that was in the building with us was standing in front of us.

"Um… he just left…" Ms. Burne sighed while the other girl besides her gave an annoyed face.

"I have to speak to him about the flight tomorrow… wait…" She turned to Ms. Burne and began a conversation as if Danny and I weren't there at all. "Can you tell Phantom that he has to make sure that all of the machinery I told him to check are all right?" She nodded.

"I'm going with him to help with the tour so I can remind him while we're doing the tour. But what are we going to do about the tour group tomorrow night?"

"We're going to have to bring them along on the flight there seeing as there's no way that a school bus can get there in less than a day." A flight? Does she mean we're going on an airplane tomorrow night?

"Phantom is going to object to that…"

"Oh? And why's that?"

"He does have to do some work on the plane as well and would prefer if it was a bit quiet and not too loud on the plane. You do know he works hard…" The girl wearing the black clothes looked down before talking again. I wonder who she is…

"Yeah, I know. I'm still amazed how he was able to become an administrator in less than three years though… And I still can't believe he knows everything in physics and math, it's almost impossible to know everything in your lifetime and he 's so young! He's so lucky…" Phantom knows everything about Physics and Math? But how? Then Ms. Burne looked down as well.

"He's… not as lucky as you think he is…" Wait, what did she mean by that? Does she know what happened between Phantom and Danny? No… Phantom wouldn't tell anyone else… would he? "I mean… yeah, he really is lucky." Ms. Burne began to chuckle as I became suspicious… was there something going on here? "Briony, there will be a board meeting that will require you, Phantom, and Robbie to be at the meeting in Florida the day we arrive in the afternoon." So that's her name… Briony…

"Another meeting? What is it about this time?"

"It's a discussion about whether or not we should have NASA camps allowing teens to join and learn to become astronauts even though we already have some. Some other people are suggesting we should have one big camp that is maintained by one of the administrators if it is agreed upon first." So this girl is another administrator? I never would have expected to see any of the administrators during the trip and I definitely wouldn't have expected Phantom to be one either…

"Why bother with a meeting? You know whatever Phantom says that everyone else will agree with him… he has so much influence over a lot of people here and they all like him. He doesn't have a single enemy or rival at all…"

"It's because he's such a nice guy!" Ms. Burne smiled happily… Wow, so Phantom is well known and liked around here… "And he listens to peoples' opinions and he always has time to help people, no matter what he's doing. It's like he never gets stressed!"

"I wish I had that much energy he had… but I do have one question, where did he come from anyway?" Ms Burne's expression looked like she was troubled by the question that had just been asked of her. Suddenly she looked at her watch and began to laugh nervously.

"Oh would you look at the time! I have to go help Phantom right now with something so we'll continue this another time, okay?" Ms. Burne had begun to run off before Briony could have called her back. Hmm, she has some nice clothes now that I'm looking at them closely… I wonder where she got them…

"Hmm, you two look capable enough. Would it so happen that you two are part of the tour group?" I nodded. "Can I ask you a big favor? I'll give you some sort of a reward later if you do it."

"Sure… what about you Danny?" I looked at Danny as he did the same.

"If you're doing it, you know I'm going to do it too." We both smiled happily… being with Danny is nice… but Danny doesn't seem all that happy though… maybe it's just my imagination.

"Great! Since I know Phantom but have a bit of a hard time tomorrow with all of the hard things he has to do, you won't mind going to his room at 7:30 tomorrow in the morning and helping him somewhat will you?"

"And what exactly should we help him with?" I hope it wouldn't be too much of a job… but maybe there could be a learning experience out of this…

"Well I'm sure he'll know what to do with you two. Just tell him that Briony sent you guys to help and he'll get what I mean. Thanks!" She started to run off but when I tried to call her back, she just kept on going. Man, are the people here deaf or something?

"If we're going to help Phantom, that means we have to see him won't we?" I stared at Danny as if that was the most stupidest question I have ever heard.

"Of course we're going to see him. Why? You don't want to see him or something? Wait, don't tell me you hate him…"

"What would you say if I did say I hated him?"

"I'm going to say that's very childish of you to say that…"

"And if it's true?" I exasperatedly sighed at Danny. It looks like their relationship has crumbled…

**Cecelia's POV **(short…)

So… Danny does hate my brother… I looked down at the concrete with a sad face. I really do feel bad for my brother and I just hope that these three days will pass by quickly so everything can get back to normal for Phantom. I don't want him to suffer anymore because of their presence…

And why did Briony ask them to help Phantom? I just know he's not going to like that… but maybe they could start to like each other throughout the course of the day. Nah… that would never happen. And Danny thinks it's only been three years… for my brother, it's been 103 years and he still has that thing for Danny. Is that even possible? That only works if you really loved the person, not have a crush… but maybe Phantom does love him… it's a love gone to waste thanks to the black haired boy since he doesn't share the same feelings.

I began to walk back to the temporary office and bedroom Phantom and I had at this branch while I began to think of a way to somehow help my brother. Maybe I should keep him away from them as much as possible… no, that's would be too obvious and everyone would know what I was doing. I sighed once more at the situation Phantom was in. If only there was a way I could help him… maybe when I learn more about them, then I could help my brother… I just need more information.

**RegiGod: **Okay, I know this was short but I wanted this to be a chapter with lots of details so you readers would know what was going on and what each character feels about one another. The next one will be to its usual length. I wonder if Danny will get along with Phantom… I guess we'll find out in the next chapter of _Endless Love!_ Also, if at anytime you find something wrong with the chapter, feel free to let me know if it involves with the way I write, grammar, or spelling.


	3. Friendship or Love?

**RegiGod: **Well, I'm glad to see that you readers out there enjoyed the second chapter of this story! Although I do wish that the ones who don't review start reviewing… Also, read my note below, there's something important written down there. There will probably be three or four more chapters of this story…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom or its characters. That privilege does not belong to me, sadly enough.

**Warning: **This story will contain slash which is boy x boy so if you don't like, don't read it! And don't even think about flaming me because all it will do is add fuel to the fire!

**Coupling:** Now I know in the summary it says DPxDF but if you noticed, it had a question mark, which means, will they get together? We'll find out…

**Note: **Now I hope all you readers out there will enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it. If you find anything wrong with my spelling, grammar, or writing, feel free to tell me as it well make my writing better. Thank you! Also, the story, _Love: Difficult to Perceive, _will be updated on October 14 or 15 due to the fact that I'm focused on this story. Sorry to the ones who would like to see the other story updated but I will get that story done no matter what, but in the meantime, enjoy this story for the next two weeks. Now onto the chapter! And who knows, I might update that story a bit early…

_Endless Love_

Chapter 3 – Friendship Or Love?

**Phantom's POV**

As I had put on the cologne Cecelia had left me, I took the keys to the room and placed it around my wrist as it had a wrist holder so that way I wouldn't have to carry it all the time. I won't be seeing this room for a while… I took one last look around the room and everything was back in its place when I had first came in here one year ago when the board asked me to transfer here for a while and help out on the things that was currently going on at that time. I walked to the door and opened it… and I almost jumped backwards out of being astonished when I saw two students standing right in front of my door. What are Sam and Danny doing here?

"Um… do you guys need something?" Why is Danny here with Sam? Probably only because she's here… Is my luck already this bad in the morning? It's only 7:25 in the morning… and I have to suffer through this already…? Sam merely stretched out her hand and it held a little piece of paper that was folded up neatly. I took it and opened it, wondering what this note has written in it.

_Dear Phantom,_

_I know that you're going to have a hard time tomorrow when you're checking out the machines I had asked you to do and doing the tour at the same time so I asked these two students, Danny Fenton and Sam Manson, to help you. Wouldn't that be great? See you tonight on the plane!_

_From Briony…_

Oh yeah… having these two with me the whole day will definitely be great… not… I moaned mentally as I folded the paper the way I got it from Sam and clutched it into my hand. The bad thing about my jumpsuits, they didn't have any pockets… I have to ask Cecelia to make a few changes to my clothes later… Now all I have to do is ignore Danny the whole time… unless he starts talking to me. I stepped out of the room and closed the door while I locked it as I felt both of their gazes on me.

"So Briony sent you huh? Looks like you're going to be with me the whole day I guess… just follow me and be sure to stay close so you guys don't get lost and don't touch anything. Some of the machines here are dangerous okay?" They both nodded as I began walking down the hallway with them following close behind. And now… my day of torture will begin…

"So… how did you become an administrator here in just three years?" Damn it, we only walked about five feet and already I was being interrogated. I was hoping that they would be quiet the whole time they were with me… I can never get what I want can I?

"Um… well… I actually have no idea." Well it was the truth… Briony just came up to me one day and wanted me to be one.

"Tch, yeah right. Just tell me how you did it… you must have done something that made everyone notice you. It's impossible for you to become an…" Sam had stopped talking when Cecelia who was a few meters away had called me. I thought she had to do something right now…

"Phantom! It's almost time for the tour! Are you ready yet? You better be…" Cecelia ran up to me while I heard Danny start talking to Sam about what they're going to do while they were here. Man, I just left the office and already I meet Cecelia. It's like she somehow knows where I am all the time…

"Yeah, I'm ready… and don't worry, I put on the cologne you told me to." She smiled before handing me a piece of paper. Geez, how many pieces of paper am I going to get today? "What's this? A note?" I took it and waited for my sister's response before I opened it.

"Don't ask me. Some guy just told me to give it you… and the handwriting seemed really similar to the resume you sent me if you ask me." I felt a chill run up my spine. The handwriting was similar… to the resume? I suddenly heard Sam and Danny gasp and when I turned around, I saw a speck of the blue wisp that went off when a ghost was nearby, disappear from Danny's mouth. I opened the note immediately and read these words, '_Meet me in your office as soon as you get this note.' _I looked up to see Cecelia who seemed a bit worried.

"Is there… something wrong?"

"Oh no. Nothing's wrong at all." I gave a smile of reassurance that made her concerned face vanish. "I just have to go back to my office and get something, that's all. Are you going to wait for me or are you going to the bunker where the other students are?"

"I'll just wait for you. It's better if we all go back at the same time, right?" I nodded before walking back to my office. I wonder who sent me this note and why would that person want to meet me now at this time? My pace quickly fastened, as I wanted to know who it was. I finally reached my office door within thirty seconds and pushed the key into the doorknob swiftly. As soon as it was unlocked, I went right in but I saw no one. That's weird… I looked at the note one more time and saw that it did say to meet him in the office… but where was the guy? Unexpectedly, a blue portal opened right before me and a familiar ghost emerged right before it.

"Clock… work?"

"Phantom, it's been three years hasn't it? Since I last met you…" The portal behind him disappeared as was levitating right in front of me. He grinned, as I was more confused than ever before.

"Yeah… but what are you doing here? Are you checking up on me or do you need something from me?"

"You can say that I am checking up on you… and I'm here because my observants has once again informed me that something bad will happen with you." You're kidding me… am I going turn evil again? Or maybe it's about Dan this time…

"Something… bad?" His grin still hasn't left his face yet… why is he grinning so much anyway?

"I should start from the beginning… Danny Fenton, currently seventeen years old and throughout those three years he's lived through without you, he's been thinking about you. Where you went, where you are, and he even wondered if you were still alive." My heart felt like it was rejoicing when I heard what Clockwork had said. Danny… was thinking about me… I always expected him to hate me because of that 'kiss'… but he was worried about me.

"Oh really…?" I had a slight tone of hope in my voice.

"Yes he has, but something bad will come out of that from what the observants told me. When he met you here, he didn't know how to react but he is now convincing himself that he hates you. I'm going to be straightforward with you… you've been living for 103 years without him and he thinks it's only been three years… don't you find it weird that everything is still okay with you?" I bit my lower lip at that statement… he was right… nothing has gone wrong since I left him…

"Yeah…" I have a feeling Clockwork is going to say something that will ruin my plan of ignoring Danny the whole time.

"And you don't want something dreadful to happen right?" I nodded. "Then you're going to have to start talking to Danny, whether you want to or not and I'm sure with the words you're going to use, they'll be the correct ones." I looked down at the carpet. Start talking to… Danny? I gulped at his suggestion… "I'll meet you again… very soon… and we'll find out if the relationship you've built with Danny is good or not…" The blue portal opened up again and Clockwork took his leave. And I didn't even get to ask him any questions… I wanted to ask if he was the one who sent that resume to Cecelia… When the portal disappeared, I turned around to go back to the others but I saw Danny standing right outside the door. Shit, did he hear all of that?

"Danny! What are you doing here? I thought you were…uh… still with the others?" I chuckled nervously at his sudden presence. He slowly walked up to me until he was at least 24 inches away from me… that's very close… "Do you… need something?" He still insisted on being quiet and the silence was killing me. Hmm… we're still the same height… maybe we both grew a bit… He suddenly spoke in a soft manner…

"I… didn't want to say this in front of the others but… I'm glad I found you here…" He smiled at me and I couldn't help myself but smile back even though I had no clue as to why he was telling me this. "I've been looking for you for a long time now…" Has he really? Maybe he didn't hear Clockwork's conversation at all and he just arrived here… I wonder if he's still mad about the 'kiss' I gave him that wasn't even a kiss at all…

"You… don't hate me?" I said with a surprised tenor.

"Why would I hate you? You are my other side after all and I have no reason to…" I felt kind of happy… I think he's treating me just like he does with Sam and Tucker. My smile didn't even leave my face even when I talked. Yep, I guess I won't be ignoring Danny anymore… and here I thought he wasn't ever going to talk to me during the tour.

"I thought you did…" There was silence between us for a while but I broke it when I looked at the clock that hung above my door. "Let's go back to the others. I'm sure they're waiting for us…" Danny went out of the room as I did the same and I locked the door behind us so that no one would be able to go in my office. We walked side by side and I felt a bit happy… I've never felt this feeling in such a long time... But I have to remember that this is a gesture of kindness, not love. His love belongs to Sam and if friendship is the best thing I can get from him, then that's what I'll keep.

"So Phantom, how did you get this job in the first place?" Does everyone want to know how I work at NASA? Ah, what am I saying? I should expect this question more often from visitors because becoming an administrator in just three years is extraordinary and I guess I should answer them…

"Well, my secretary Ms. Burne saw my resume and decided to take a look at me in Amity Park. Although I have no idea how I had a resume in the first place…" We both turned a corner and we were only about a minute away from meeting the two girls.

"It's cool how you're one of the administrators here at NASA, maybe you can help me fulfill my dream of becoming an astronaut here." He chuckled jokingly and I did the same.

"We'll see about that… and how's your grades at school? Are they getting any better? I hope they are…"

"Oh come on Phantom, you know me. Do you really think I can do better than a C+ student?" Danny doesn't know his limits in school…

"Yeah, I truly think you can be an A student if you wanted to. Just put your mind to it, it's the same thing when you fight ghosts you know." Silence ensued and only one more corner was needed to see Cecelia and Sam again but I stopped walking when I felt Danny pull me back. I looked at him wondering why he had done that and he looked kind of sad all of a sudden.

"Sam… told me why you left Amity Park…" I sighed mentally at what I just heard. I thought Sam was going to keep our conversation a secret… I hope she didn't tell Danny everything we spoke about… "Why did you leave? You had me didn't you? Wasn't I like a family to you? You're… a part of me… and you left the day you came into this world…" Huh… Danny's acting as if I was his boyfriend and that I left him for someone else… weird…

"Danny… I…" I didn't know what to say to the seventeen-year-old boy in front of me. He still acted the same way he did the last time I saw him but it looks like he puts more thought on things than he used to. "I left because of what you told me… I was hurt when you said you didn't like me like that and that you loved Sam… and that was the day I met Ms. Burne that night… So I thought it would be right for me to leave Amity Park seeing as how I have nothing there…" It seems as though Danny ignored the other things I said and began to talk about Cecelia specifically.

"Do you… like Ms. Burne?" What kind of question was that…?

"Of course I do… why wouldn't I? She's the only one who made me happy while I was here…" I was very surprised when I saw Danny's next expression. He seemed as if someone just dumped him and left him on the streets. He's really showing some weird emotions right now…

"Do you… love her?" What's with the interrogation? And where's Danny going with this conversation? He's probably wondering if I'm straight or not…

"Maybe… why?" Danny ignored my question and continued his bombardment of his own questions. He seems really… ah I can't think of the word… I hate forgetting words like that…

"I… just want to know one more thing… do you… still love me?" He looked right into my eyes and what I saw in his was something I couldn't describe… I've never even seen that look from anyone before… He must be asking me a trick question…

"Nope, I don't love you anymore… besides, it's been three years right? How can someone love another for that long?" Actually, I was lying right now. It's actually been 103 years and I still love the blue-eyed boy in front of me… I sometimes wonder if that's even possible. Danny had been looking down at the white square panels on the concrete floor for quite a while since we stopped walking... We stood there for about a minute in silence and Danny was still staring at the floor. Maybe there's something wrong with him… "Are… you okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm okay… I just…" He stopped talking suddenly and I'm guessing he was thinking on what to say next. "Let's just go to the others…" He walked past me and turned the corner to Sam and Cecelia. What's gotten into him just now? I sighed once more as I followed him back to the girls who seemed to be waiting anxiously.

"Phantom! You're finally back! What took you so long?" Sam was behind Cecelia so of course Danny went to her and began to converse with each other. They _were_ boyfriend and girlfriend…

"Sorry, I ran into something…" I pulled Cecelia aside from the two teenagers, as I wanted to talk to her privately. "By the way, did you know that Danny went to my office?" She had a puzzled appearance and she kind of tilted her head a bit.

"Is that where he went? He told me he was going to the bathroom…" So Danny must have wanted to see me just to say he was glad to see me here… I wonder if he's still going to talk to me in front of other people… "Anyway, we don't have to worry about that. The tour is going to start soon and we have to get to the bunker before eight and it's exactly 7:35 right now so let's get moving already!" She went behind me and tried to push me to get me to walk.

"Cecelia, I can walk without you pushing at my back." I chuckled as she went in front of me all tired like just from pushing me for one second. "You seem tired…" Cecelia threw a glare at me to stop me from saying anything more.

"Shut up… and can we go already?" I couldn't help but laugh quietly some more at the way she looked.

"Yeah, yeah… we're going…" I waved over to Danny and Sam as the four of us began to walk with Cecelia and I leading the way. Danny was silent for some time and Clockwork's words plagued my mind… I have to talk to him… even if I have to do it in front of Cecelia and Sam…

"So… how was the trip over here?" I didn't receive an answer from either of them so I turned my head while still walking. "Was it good or what?" Sam looked at me and she seemed befuddled while Danny continued to gaze at the floor. He appears to be troubled by something…

"Who are you asking? Me or Danny?" She pointed to herself and then to the boy next to her.

"The both of you of course. Ms. Burne here didn't have any trips… so why would I be asking her?" Cecelia rolled her eyes at me while I turned to look straight in front of me.

"Well the trip was boring if you ask me and Mr. Lancer wouldn't let us get off the bus at all to go the bathroom or something… he thought we might get lost… pft, yeah right. And Danny was all excited throughout the whole ride that Tucker and I practically had to hold him down to stop him from getting too eager." At this point, I had just let my instincts take over and acted the way I usually did when I was with people I knew.

"What are you talking about Sam? I wasn't that excited…" When I looked back once more, I could see a blush creeping up on his cheeks. I mentally thought on how attractive he looked when he blushed… I swiftly moved backwards a bit and continued on walking forward right next to Danny. He didn't even notice my presence until I wrapped an arm around his shoulders. That's when he looked at me, with a shocked look.

"You mean you're not excited being here at NASA?" He looked down at the floor yet again and his blush seemed like it was getting more crimson. Why was he blushing in the first place? I could never understand Danny, even when I was a part of him…

"Of course I am Phantom… I may not seem like it but I'm happy being here right now…" I smirked at the way he was trying to find excuses so I could get off his back but I'll let him off easy… this time.

"I hope you are. I don't want to see a displeased tourist leave unsatisfied…" That's when Cecelia decided to intervene.

"You should really believe him when he says that." I took my eyes off Danny and on Cecelia's back. She didn't turn back once at all, even when she was talking. "You want to know what he did one time? There was this girl on one of the tours we had who instantly became infatuated when she saw Phantom and she wouldn't leave his side at all… It was actually kind of funny…" Oh no… not this story again… she always tells this to everyone. "Anyway, the tour was over and the girl looked so sad when she was about to leave. Phantom felt sorry for her and gave her a kiss. And she instantly beamed like never before and decided to rub it in all of her friends' faces… and if you're wondering, it was on her cheek." A few seconds later, Sam spoke up.

"Did he really?" Sam asked in a tone that said 'That's hard to believe.' I looked back over to Danny and it looked like he was trying to avoid my eyes. He's acting really different than he was just a few minutes ago… well actually… this is the way he was acting before he came to me in my office. All of us exited the building and stopped right in front of a limo.

"Yep and it looks like we're finally here!" We stopped right in front of a black limousine and this was the only kind of limousine that had almost everything in it. It was only used for transporting administrators… It even somehow held two rooms… The driver stepped out of the vehicle and opened up both of the doors to the two 'rooms' inside. "So… how shall we ride?" I already knew what Cecelia was aiming at but it seemed Sam didn't. And I don't know if it was just me but I think I felt Danny snuggle up closer to me in my arms… nah… it's just my over reactive imagination acting up again.

"What… do you mean?" Sam gave Cecelia the weirdest look I have ever seen and Cecelia did the same. If anyone else were looking at what was happening right before me, they'd think that they're glaring at each other…

"I got it!" I mentally slapped myself on the forehead. Cecelia completely just ignored Sam's question. "I'll ride with Sam and you'll ride with Danny! Is that okay?" Cecelia looked at me waiting for an answer while Sam was… just lost right now.

"Um…"

"Great!" I face faulted. That wasn't even an answer! "Let's get going before we're late to pick them up!" Cecelia immediately pulled Sam into her part of the limo and the driver instantly had shut the door when they were in and stood right next to our door, waiting for us to enter. I sighed before I slid my arm off Danny and led him into the limo. The seats were covered with brown leather and the carpets were also brown. Whoever made this car likes brown a little too much but if someone saw me, they'd say I like black a little too much… I sat down on the right side on the seat while Danny sat on the left side with some space between us. He wasn't sitting opposite of me like most people would do so that made me happy… somewhat… The driver had shut the door, entered the driver's seat and began to drive away to the bunker. A few seconds had passed before Clockwork's words once again ran through my head… time to make conversation I guess…

"Have you… eaten anything yet?" I stared at him as he continued to look out the side window. It's like he doesn't want to look at me for some reason… I think he's having mood swings or something…

"Nope." A few seconds passed before another question popped into my head.

"Do you want something to eat? There's lots of food in here you know…"

"Nah, that's okay." Silence was in our room but I heard muffled laughter and talking in the other room. I wonder what those two girls are talking about in there… I sighed inwardly thinking on how I could get Danny to feel comfortable around me.

"How about some pizza?" Usually when I offer pizza, every single person says yes but I don't know about Danny. When I saw Danny's head turn ever so slowly, I felt a speck of hope for some weird reason.

"What kind of pizza?"

"Well it doesn't have any toppings but it's freshly cooked. You want one?" He started to move closer to me but he stopped halfway all of a sudden.

"Wait, how long do we have until we get there? I might not finish my slice…"

"I'm pretty sure we have around ten minutes so I'm sure you can finish a slice or two." I smiled when he finally sat next to me and the space between us got a lot smaller. I opened up one of the compartments and took out the pizza box that lay inside. I also took out a plate and a cup for him to use.

"Is there always pizza in this limo?" I laughed a bit at his question before responding. I sometimes thought about that myself…

"For some reason, there always is and it's always freshly made and I don't think I'm going to complain anytime about this. So, what drink do you want?" I handed Danny everything I was holding while he placed the pizza box onto the seat, opened it, and grabbed a slice.

"Got any soda?" At that moment, I knew I had to say something to prevent him from drinking soft drinks.

"I know you're going to say I sound like Jazz when I say this but soda isn't good for you in the morning. It will give you a stomach ache…" Danny gazed at me for a while before he started to chuckle.

"You're right, you do sound like Jazz…" His chuckle turned into a laugh for some reason and I don't know why but I felt pleased that he was laughing. It gave me the feeling that he was starting to feel relaxed with me around… "I'll just have some water then." I opened the mini refrigerator and took out a bottle of water and handed it to Danny. He placed it into a cup holder that was in front of him when I heard the phone next to me begin to ring. I picked it up, speculating on who it could be.

"Hello?"

"Phantom! Are you having pizza in there? I can smell something that smells like pizza in the room you're in!" She really does know everything…

"No… I don't have pizza in here…" The line abruptly clicked so I hung up the phone thinking that we must have been disconnected. The next thing I knew, the small window that opened between this room and the room Cecelia was in, opened.

"Ah ha!" Cecelia stuck her head out through the window to see what was going on in here. "I knew you were eating pizza! You're such a bad liar Phantom… you should just give up on that… And you better give me some or I'll…" She stopped talking when Danny held up a plate up to her face with two slices of pizza. I could only blink at what he just did and his eyes were closed as he continued to eat like nothing was happening around him. "Uh… thanks…" She looked back and forth between us as she took the plate, went back inside, and closed the window.

"So, is she always like that?" He took another bite into the slice of pizza he was holding while I was trying to remain sane from the weirdness that just occurred.

"Most of the time she is… she reminds me of you in someway…" Oh damn, did I just say that? I instantly had a feeling that he might take that sentence the wrong way… Danny looked baffled as he began to gawk at me. "What?" I instantly became nervous with the weird look he's giving me.

"And how exactly does she remind me to you?" He placed the plate down at the opposite side of us, along with everything else that was on the seat. I don't like where this is going right now… and I guess Danny really was suffering from mood swings judging from what's going on right now.

"Well… I… um… you see… I… don't see… what's wrong what that…." He picked up a napkin and started to clean off his hands from the sauce and the oil that were on his hands. When he finally finished, he came back over to my side and sat down. "What are you going to do?"

"Oh nothing…" Just a second later, the space between us disappeared when he threw himself right at me, which was exactly the opposite of what he said. What in the world is he doing? He had his arms wrapped around my body, which I find really nice but it shouldn't be happening… The moment I opened my mouth to ask him why, the limo came to an immediate stop and the door to the room we were in opened.

"Ah ha! I caught you right before you reached the bunker!" I couldn't tell what was going on around me but I heard the door shut close again and the limo continued on its way. The one bad thing about this limo is that it could come to a stop at any time… no matter how fast it was going which is somehow against the law of physics. I should take some time and research the mechanics of this thing… I could feel that Danny was still on me but I didn't care at the moment, as I was a bit dizzy from that sudden stop… When I looked up a few seconds later, I saw Briony eating away at the pizza like she hasn't eaten in days. I thought about how she wore the same color clothes like I did every day and I think that's the only thing we had in common… except for the fact we're both administrators.

"Briony? What are you… doing here?" I glanced down at Danny to see his arms wrapped around me. As much as I would like this to be true, I have to get him off me... And I didn't even know why he was doing this in the first place…

"I wanted to catch you in the limo…" She took another bite from the pizza and swallowed it before she continued. "so that I can go along with you to the tour; that way we don't have to meet up later at night at the plane. Looks like the tour group will have two administrators accompanying them… they should feel special…" Briony always was a bit egotistical about her high position…

"Feel special? I hardly doubt that they should… Danny, what are you doing?" He didn't answer me and that only made me a bit more worried to what he was doing. "Can you please get your arms off me?" Out of the corner of my eye, Briony turned to look over to us and I felt my heart beat rapidly. I hope she won't take what she's seeing the wrong way like Danny did just a minute ago.

"What… are you guys doing?" I could feel myself start to perspire from Briony's gaze as I looked all over the limo as if I was trying to find an excuse somewhere. "Hey wait a sec… are you… guys…" I immediately knew what she was going to say so I tried to contradict it.

"No! We're not boyfriends or lovers or whatever it is you're thinking of right now!" Danny didn't seem bothered by what I just said as he continued to do what he was doing while Briony just raised her eyebrow.

"What are you talking about Phantom? I was going to say if you guys were good friends but judging from what you said…" She began to snicker as I felt my cheeks start to get warm on how dumb I was feeling right now. I shouldn't have blurted that out… Briony laid down the pizza onto a nearby plate, crossed her legs and grasped her two hands together. Oh no… I know what she's going to do now… "It does look like you two are lovers…" I felt my cheeks get slightly warmer as I tried to deny what she was saying.

"I'm telling you we're not! Can you tell her we're not Danny?" I sought to Danny for some help on the predicament I was in but when I looked down at him, he seemed to be sleeping right in my lap. This can't be happening… I could hear Briony begin to snicker as my blush only deepened. Why is Danny doing this to me? Suddenly, the phone next to me began to ring again… I sighed as I only wondered what Cecelia wanted this time.

"Yes Cecelia?"

"What are you screaming about in there? Is something going on in there I should know about?"

"I'm not screaming at all… and no, there's nothing going on in here at all." I looked down at Danny and saw how nice it was to see him sleep like this. He seemed… peaceful and… innocent.

"How many times do I have to tell you Phantom? You can't lie at all so don't even try to make excuses. Don't make me open up that window again!" I sighed mentally at how Cecelia was kind of annoying right now… Unexpectedly, Danny began to groan from his nap and he moved himself closer to me until he was practically sitting on my lap with his head lying near my neck. Yep… this is definitely not happening… it's all just a dream… Danny is in love with Sam and not me…

"I love your cologne… it smells so good…" I gasped at what he just said but I regretted when I heard Cecelia gasp and start to scream across the telephone line.

"What are you two doing in there? That's it! I'm going to see what you two are doing!" Shit, what am I going to do now? As I moved my head to see Briony, I saw her holding a remote control and pointed it right at the window. What… is she doing? More importantly, what is Danny doing to me? "Phantom! You better unlock this window right now!" Cecelia began to bang at the window when I heard Sam talk in the background.

"Oh yeah, bang at the window. That will surely open it…" I did miss Sam's sarcastic remarks sometimes…

"You never know… it may very well open!" I hung up the phone and I knew what Briony had just done. She locked the window, stopping Cecelia from entering the room… but why did she do that?

"I think you guys deserve some privacy… and I promise I won't look when you guys start to make out…" I felt myself redden some more at what she just said. How am I going to convince Briony we're not like that…?

"Briony, I already told you. We're not boyfriends or lovers… we're just…" She just nodded at what I was saying… obviously she didn't believe a word I was saying. Abruptly, Danny began to rub his cheek against mine in a very sexual manner. I gasped by the sensation I was receiving… now when did Danny learn how to do this…? Ah, concentrate! Don't let him do this to you! He's probably doing this just to see if I really was straight… Damn it, he wasn't even sleeping at all... he was just pretending!

"Did you miss me… Phantom?" My eyes opened widely at the way he said my name in a very husky manner. "I missed you…" This is just a dream… come on Phantom… wake up! Danny pulled his head back and when I looked into his icy blue eyes, I realized that the world I was currently in was reality. I don't think I'll be able to resist him if he keeps going on like this… I could already feel myself being turned on by what he was doing… His face started to move closer to mine until it stopped when our noses touched… This must be the closest I have ever been to Danny… I have to stop this… before it goes to such an extent that it won't be right any longer.

"D-Danny…" Did I just studder? That's not like me… "W-What are y-you doing?" He raised his hand and grabbed the back of my neck. What is he… up to now?

"Nothing… you don't want me to do." He was right about that but still… wasn't he with Sam? He's breaking his love for Sam if he keeps on doing this… Danny seemed really confident by what he was doing when he began to straddle my body with both his legs. Okay… not a good place to be doing such a thing…

"What about S-S-Sam?" Geez Phantom! Stop studdering like a girl… He lifted my chin and kept it aligned with his own face. No… he's not going to do what I think he's going to do… is he?

"Who said I was with her?" I gasped half way when Danny crushed his lips onto mine forcefully…

**RegiGod: **How was that for a cliffhanger? But even though I know I made one of these, you readers out there still love me… lol. So like, omg! Does this mean Danny and Phantom will finally get together? Let's find out in the next chapter of _Endless Love!_ See you next chapter and don't forget to leave a nice review!


	4. True Love?

**RegiGod: **Well, I'm glad to see that you readers out there enjoyed the third chapter of this story! Although I do wish that the ones who don't review start reviewing… Also, read my note below, there's something important written down there. There will probably be two or three more chapters of this story… I really have no idea how many is left…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom or its characters. That privilege does not belong to me, sadly enough.

**Warning: **This story will contain slash which is boy x boy so if you don't like, don't read it! And don't even think about flaming me because all it will do is add fuel to the fire!

**Coupling:** Now I know in the summary it says DPxDF but if you noticed, it had a question mark, which means, will they get together? We'll find out…

**Note: **Now I hope all you readers out there will enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it. If you find anything wrong with my spelling, grammar, or writing, feel free to tell me as it well make my writing better. Thank you! Also, the story, _Love: Difficult to Perceive, _will be updated this week! Now onto the chapter! And who knows, I might update that story a bit early… Also, I will be using a new format in the next new story that I'll be making… And since someone has asked for Danny to be on "top," I'll be making the couple that way.

_Endless Love_

Chapter 4 – True Love?

**Phantom's POV**

What was Danny thinking back in that limo? What he did just wasn't… right. Sam told me that she was together with Danny; at least I think she did but Danny just told me that he wasn't with her at all. Who's telling the truth here? I gazed back at the tour group who was currently learning how it feels to be up in space by one of the instructors here at NASA. I somehow escaped from the group at the corner we turned at and managed to go invisible while Briony and Cecelia continued to lead them. Every time I looked or even glanced at Danny now, I instantly remembered what he did to me in the limo and I always felt my cheeks become warmer when I thought of it.

"Hey Phantom!" I turned my head from where I had heard the voice come from and saw that Cecelia was heading towards me. How does she always know where I am? And how did she get behind me? Wasn't she with the tour group over there in front of me?

"Cecelia? Aren't you supposed to be with the group?" Once she had reached me, she began to pant non-stop.

"Yeah, -pant- I know. But I was –pant- supposed to find –pant- you." I wonder how much she ran to find me. Must have been a lot if she's panting that much.

"Why were you supposed to look for me? And I was just back here just so you know." She finally stopped breathing heavily and gaped at me with a serious face. Was there something wrong? Then she grinned the next second and I already knew that I wasn't going to like what was about to happen.

"I didn't know you were just back here so I looked all over the place and I'm supposed to look for you because you're going to help me with one of the activities we have set up for them. Now let's go!" Abruptly, she took my hand and dragged me quickly back to the group that I didn't even realize what just happened until we stopped moving. "I found him! Now we can go onto the next part of the tour with no problem!" Cecelia proclaimed proudly like she just did something extraordinary. When I looked around, I found myself in front of the group with all of their eyes right on me. All of them had a look of happiness on so I guess everyone is having a good time… or they only looked glad because I'm here in front of them… We began to walk with Cecelia and Briony leading the way and I had noticed that her hand was still wrapped around mine. Her hand felt so soft… Oh no, the flashback is coming back to me again… that's just great.

_Flashback…_

Danny would not get off me at all; no matter how hard I tried. His lips being pressed against mine just felt so wonderful… And I couldn't move my head backwards to pull away since it was being pushed against the seat I was sitting on. I suddenly felt his tongue push into my mouth and I felt him ravage me, showing no sign of slowing down. Instead, he went faster with his kisses and I could feel the friction between us increase. I felt like I was in paradise in that moment and time… The way he was kissing me seemed like he was parched and that he was drinking me up all at one time. It felt like he was in control of me right now…

"I think you guys are having a little too much fun over there." I heard Briony laugh to herself quietly as Danny slowly pulled away with lust in his eyes. He laid his forehead against mine as I felt his breath touch my skin, as I'm sure mine did the same to him. One of the hands he had on my shoulders moved upwards to my cheek as he placed it gently on me.

"I wanted you for such a long time…" He slowly moved his thumb back and forth, stroking my cheek in a loving way that I would have never expected from him. I felt a feeling in my stomach that made me involuntarily move my body closer against him if there were any space left between us. "That's right… I know you want this as much as I do…" I couldn't pull away from his eyes at all… It was like something is forcing me not to look anywhere else but at him. "I know you still love me." I couldn't think of anything to say or to do right now but just to stare at the cute boy who was in my lap. "Right?" What should I say to him? Should I tell him I still do, even though it's been 103 years?

"I-I… I'm not s-s-sure…" Wow, I sounded pathetic just now. I decided that I shouldn't tell him just yet. All Danny did was smile and I could feel myself start to flush.

"You look more attractive when you do that." That's when I knew my cheeks had gone fully red that even Briony could see that I was blushing. And we also happened to reach our destination when Danny got off me as quick as he could before the driver came to open our door. I was the first one to get out of the limo, as I wanted to recover from the experience I just received.

_End Flashback…_

"Well here we are folks! The next activity has been already set up for you. This one is a simulation where you guys can actually float in the air just like the astronauts do in space. Phantom will be with you the whole time just in case you need any help getting back down. I hope you guys remember what the instructor told you…" I took a quick glance at where I was and noticed that I was next to this huge silver tube that touched the ceiling and was at least as wide as a mansion. This must be the gravity-defying chamber… "Have fun!" Cecelia had let go of my hand and pushed me forward a bit to get me to move. I sighed mentally wondering what else could happen to me today. "Well what are you waiting for Phantom? Christmas?"

"Actually I am waiting for that holiday to come." Cecelia did not look too happy about that joke as she began to pull me towards the chamber with the group following us as if there was nothing happening between Cecelia and I. "You can't do this to me! I'm your boss!" Few of the students behind me sniggered at what I said to her.

"I'm your sister stupid. Now shut up and get in." Luckily, she said that in a whisper so that only I could hear it. I could only possibly imagine what would happen if the students ever found out that Cecelia was my sister. And she always seems more annoyed if I do something like this during a tour; like she doesn't want to get embarrassed or something. Before I knew it, I was pushed into the tube, along with the students and Mr. Lancer himself. The door behind us sealed shut as I turned around to begin explaining to them on what to do. What I didn't expect was Paulina being up all in my face all of a sudden.

"Hey Phantom." If I didn't know any better, she was using that voice that would turn on any straight guy. She moved closer to me until our faces were just a few inches apart and this position kind of reminded me what Danny did to me a few minutes ago. Some of the students began conversing with one another and started to move around the room.

"Paulina…" I didn't pay her that much attention as I concentrated on doing what I was supposed to do in the first place. "All right students," I moved my body in a different direction so that way Paulina wasn't directly in front of me. "I would like it if you guys could just separate each other so when I turn on the chamber, you won't hit one another when you guys are going up." The students did exactly as were told but Paulina didn't move one step away from me. "Are you going to move away Paulina?"

"But don't you want to be with me and my good looks?" I exasperatedly sighed. Why can't she just see that I don't like her? I swear, cute girls are kind of oblivious sometimes.

"Not really." It seems that she ignored what I just said and grabbed onto my arm with her face leaning on my shoulder. Before I asked her to get off, I felt a poke on my left shoulder and turned to see whom it was. "Yes?" Mr. Lancer stood there with his trademark calm face.

"How exactly can we defy gravity if we're on earth?" I actually didn't know how they even made this thing so how was I supposed to know how this thing worked. At least I was able to give a clever answer.

"You'll find out when I turn this thing on." My reply seemed to satisfy him as he walked away to talk to some of the students elsewhere in the room. I scanned the room and found that Dash was… hanging out with Danny and his friends? I felt my jaw drop a bit at the sight. And they were actually talking… and there's no physical harm being done to either of them… did they mature that much in just three years? I never thought this day could come where they can just act mature. But I know Danny is still a kid inside and maybe Sam as well.

"Why don't we go somewhere else and… do something?" I instantly knew what Paulina was aiming at and I was never going to agree with that, no matter how long I lived. But just to act oblivious like she does…

"And what exactly are we going to do?"

"I just wanted you to give me a private tour so we could be all alone together." She smiled like there wasn't anything wrong with what she's doing. I could do nothing but stare at the way she was so unconscious of her words and actions. I could tell from the corner of my eye that everyone was too engrossed in what they were doing that they didn't even notice what was going on between Paulina and I or the fact they haven't even gotten off the ground yet. As soon as I looked back at Paulina, she practically jumped on me and began kissing me! I was just… too stunned to even push her away. Before I knew it, someone pulled her off me as fast as she got on. I was even more shocked to learn that Danny was the one who pulled her off. "What do you think you're doing loser?" Danny had let go of her shirt and came back to me, swinging an arm around me. What is he doing?

"I think I'm getting you off my boyfriend whore." If there was lighting right now, please let me be struck by one. Fortunately as I looked around, no one was focused on what was happening between us.

"Oh stop being so jealous that I know him better than you do. You don't have to say you're his boyfriend just because he talks to me more than he talks to you. Besides, I already know you've been going out with Sam for about two years now." I felt my heart being sunk to the deepest bowels. Danny has been… going out with Sam… for two years? Then that means… he used me… in that limo… I knew it was too good to be true. I knew in the back of my mind that he was just doing that for some fun… he was going out with Sam all along. If I could, I would have spat on myself for thinking like that.

"Yeah, yeah. Why don't you go somewhere else now?" Paulina gave a hateful look to Danny as she walked away. As soon as she did, I didn't want Danny anywhere to be near me… or even touching me as a matter of fact… I won't forgive him… not after what he did. When I felt Danny's hand slip down further down my jumpsuit, I swiftly threw it off me and from Danny's expression, he was surprised.

"Don't you ever come near me again…" His idiom changed into a confused one as I lifted up my right hand to the control board and turned on the chamber. Everyone but me lifted off the ground and went at least 50 feet high, which was halfway to the ceiling. Some of them screamed since they were surprised that they just went off the ground without any warning. The good thing about my white boots is that had something that allowed me to stay on the ground in the chamber, even if it was turned on. "I'll be back in ten minutes…" I phased through the metal casings of the chamber and went visible when I saw that the coast was clear. I walked slowly back to Cecelia and Briony while thoughts of Danny came to me.

I can't believe him… he used me just like that. And I even thought for one second that maybe, just maybe he was actually in love with me. I never expected that Danny would use me like this… for his own sexual desires and needs… My heart was broken and I don't think the pieces will come back together again. I loved him… I truly did with all my heart but he smashed it like it was nothing. I stopped for a second as I felt tears start to swell up in my eyes. No… don't cry… not here in front of all these people… Even though no one was actually here at the moment, I still didn't want to cry.

"Phantom? What are you doing out there? I thought you were with the students." I hate my luck really badly… I could hear Cecelia's footsteps echo throughout the room we were in as she approached me from behind. That's when I couldn't hold in my tears any longer… I just fell to my knees and held my hands to my face trying to stop the tears from flowing down my face like a river. The pain I was feeling right now couldn't compare with any other pain I've felt. I heard her footsteps quicken over to me and when she reached me, she also went down to her knees and embraced me. "Phantom, what's wrong? Why are you crying? I've never seen you like this before…" I couldn't find my voice to speak to her… "Was it Danny?" I gasped at what she said… how did… she know? "I know everything Phantom… Briony told me what happened with you two in the limo and I felt happy but I heard what Paulina said about Danny in the chamber. I heard it because there's a little camera above the control panel if you didn't notice and when I had put those pieces together, I already know why you're acting like this." Cecelia was too smart for her own good sometimes.

"Y-You a-a-always kn-now evr-rythi-ing…" I hoped that she would be able to understand me through my sobs and my stuttering and thankfully, she did. I had no idea why but I felt colder than I was a minute ago…

"You're my brother and I want to take care of you like an older sister does. Now stop your crying and be a big boy okay?" I chuckled at her joke. She always had a way of making me happy even when I was sad at times. "You can get through this, I know you can." Her smile gave some kind of hope that helped me keep on living, even to this day. I never really thanked her but I will make sure that one day, I'll show her how important she is to me. My tears stopped after a while and when it did, she helped me get back on my feet. "Oh look at you, your eyes look puffy now. Here." She took out a small napkin from that purse she always had with her as she began to wipe away at my eyes. I didn't try to stop her at all this time like I did before. Once she was done, she placed it back into her purse and gave a remark. "There we go. Now you look all better! Do you want to go back or do you want to wait a while before we leave?"

"Let's just wait… for a while." Looks like my stuttering has disappeared and I was grateful for that. I didn't want to look like I just cried in front of everyone and I know Cecelia knows that I would hate it if that ever happened. A few minutes passed by in silence between Cecelia and I as I stood there, recounting on what happened a few moments ago.

"Maybe we should go now… I think it's time that they should come back down now." When Cecelia made a move to walk away, I grabbed her gently by her wrist and tugged her back a bit.

"Wait, I want to tell you something." I stood right across from her while I grabbed both of her hands and placed mine over them. She began to blush by what I was doing but I wanted to tell her how I really felt. "Cecelia, you know how important you are to me right?" I looked at her fully in all seriousness that I could muster up as I said this.

"Not really but I have an idea." When I saw her smile, I beamed happily.

"You're the most important person in my life Cecelia. Without you, I have no idea how I would have made it in this world without you." She was getting redder and redder with each sentence. "You're the closest person to me and I will treasure you with all my heart. If I hadn't have met you, I don't even know what I would be right now. I love you Cecelia, I really do." (A/N: For any of you who won't understand this, Phantom is saying 'I love you' to Cecelia as a friend since they are brother and sister in a way.) I placed a kiss on her cheek as I could only chuckle mentally when she was as red as a tomato right now.

"I love you too, Phantom." She did the same and kissed me on my cheek. We both smiled once more before we headed off to the group, hand in hand. Before we actually walked into sight of Briony, we both released each other's hand and saw that Briony began to wave at us when she us.

"Hey! How did you get out of there Phantom?" As always, my quick lies always showed up at the right time.

"There was a back door, didn't you know that?" She stared in disbelief but shrugged it off as we walked closer to her. "So, has it been ten minutes yet?" She nodded but then she opened her mouth to speak.

"Yeah but I saw something weird happen in the gravity-chamber chamber." She led us both to the screens in another room that showed what was happening inside. Weird, I never knew about these things. "Look here. You see that boy?" She pointed at one of the screens with a laser pointer she always had with her. When I saw what she was pointing at, I saw Danny and the sight of him made my heart hurt again…

"What about him?" Thank goodness Cecelia spoke instead of me. I looked away from the screen, as I didn't want to see him anymore.

"Well for some reason, he disappeared into thin air and then reappeared ten minutes later." Something just struck me. Ten minutes later? That must mean he went invisible in the beginning and appeared at the end… but why? Then I realized something… maybe he phased out of the chamber to look for me but I was with Cecelia and I told her that… oh forget it! Who cares? I don't care about Danny anymore. Not after what he did to me… "I thought maybe there was something wrong with the recording but I wanted to make sure with you guys." I sighed heavily, which got the attention of both the girls.

"Yeah, there's just something wrong with some of the cameras. I'm sure of it. We'll get someone to fix it later. Why don't we just get them down and bring them to the next part of the tour?" I looked up to see Briony nod as she walked to one of the levers in the room and began to lower it slowly. Judging from what I was seeing from the cameras, the students were going down slowly as the lever was.

"I'll go greet them!" Cecelia skipped away happily to the front door and waited for the signal from Briony to enter. I wonder how my sister is always so happy all of the time. I also wonder if I should go back to my original plan and ignore Danny for the rest of the tour… but Clockwork warned me of the impending doom that were to occur if I don't keep on talking to him. What should I do? I wish someone could tell me the answer right now… Briony walked out of the room abruptly and I guess she was going over to Cecelia. I might as well go over to her as well… When I stood up, I suddenly felt something like a paper ball hit my head from behind. I turned around to find out what it was but I saw nothing but a paper ball lying on the floor. _Okay, that was weird. _I picked up the paper ball and unfolded it to see some words scribbled on it.

_Things aren't always as they seem… and you must learn not to believe in everything you hear. You have to trust in your heart and believe in what it tells you. If not… _

Then it just ended there. What in ghost zone does this quote mean? And was this note answering my question about whether or not I should speak to Danny again? _Things aren't always as they seem_, what does this mean? Ugh, this quote is just too confusing for me… why can't I just get a simple yes or no for once? Unexpectedly, I felt another paper ball hit my head once more. I swear, when I find out whoever is throwing these balls, I'm going to strangle that person. When I turned around, I saw Cecelia tapping her foot on the floor impatiently.

"Come on Phantom! We're waiting for you… it's rude to make us wait." She said in dangerous tone but it didn't intimidate me one bit. Instead, I found it a bit funny when she talked like that.

"Did you ask them if they had fun?" Cecelia's face didn't fade away one bit. "Did you ask if they had any questions?" She walked away grumbling as I smirked. It was a regulation to ask the group if they had any questions relating to their activity although Cecelia was known to skip that part numerously. Now I have some time to myself to think more about this quote… Let's see… _and you must learn not to believe in everything you hear… _does that mean that someone is lying to me? _Trust in your heart… _Trust in my heart huh? How can I trust in it if I don't even know what it wants?

"There, I'm done! Can we go onto the next part of the tour now?" I'll think about this quote later seeing as how Cecelia just keeps on bothering me. I stood up and followed her back to the group as I heard Briony talk about what they were going to do next. "All right Briony, I think we're ready to leave." She nodded as she began to lead them to the next activity. I didn't move from where I was standing until Cecelia grabbed my hand and began to pull me away. "You have to learn how to walk on your own two feet Phantom."

"Why should I walk when I can fly?" It didn't matter if the students heard me say that since they already know that I'm a ghost.

"Not in here you're going to!" She still had a grip on my hand but I didn't mind it at all. While we were walking to the next building, I noticed that there was a large amount of people in the building we were in. What's going on? Before I knew it, a lot of people stampeded right in front of us as if they were rushing to watch a show. "What's happening here?"

"Maybe you should let go of me so I can find out. And don't worry, I'll meet up with you guys at the next activity after the next one." She nodded as she dropped my hand. I decided to follow some of the people that were running by to see where they headed off. "Hey! What's going on?"

"What are you, blind? There's a ghost back there!" I stopped immediately in my tracks when I heard what had just been said. A ghost? Here? At NASA? That's impossible… I went in the opposite direction they were running in to see what ghost could have decided to show itself here. I went invisible and flew away speedily at where the ghost was first seen.

**10 Minutes Later…**

All right, I must have been going in this same direction for a while now and have seen no ghost. Maybe it was their over reactive imagination that led them to think they saw a ghost or maybe they've been too stressed out lately. I told Robbie we should give the people here a break every once in a while… I landed on the floor before turning visible.

"There you are!" When I turned around, I was pushed forcefully onto the ground and felt a foot crush into my ribs. "I will finally have my revenge for what you've done to me!" My eyes shut itself tightly by the pain I was experiencing but I was able to open them a bit to see… Dan? How did he escape from the thermos? Most importantly, how did Clockwork not know he was here right now? "Are you wondering how I escaped the grasp of Clockwork? It was easy… although it took me 103 years to do it!"

"Yeah, well… you'll find yourself put back into another Fenton Thermos real soon…" That's when he pushed his foot further into me.

"That's not going to happen at all." He started to laugh manically as I could feel myself starting to lose air. I threw my hand up and shot an ectoblast but he merely opened a hole his body to avoid it. "Whoops. My bad! Want to do that again?" I slowly raised my hands to his foot and tried to lift it off me but it was no use. I haven't been in a battle for a long time… I don't even remember how to do most of the things I used to do. "Looks like you lost your luster in battle. That's too bad… And I found you cute too." I stopped struggling underneath him when he brought his face closer to mine. "I can see why almost everyone wants you as their lover…" He pulled his face away and began to laugh evilly. Okay, I have no idea what he just meant but I know I have to get him off me.

"You better get off me before I make you get off!" I continued my struggle on getting his foot off but I already knew it was no use.

"Hah! And what do you think you're going to do to me? You've become weaker! How pitiful…" He moved his hand behind his shoulder as he began to charge an ectoblast. I could feel sweat coming down my forehead as I tried to think quickly on how to get out of this situation. "Die!" I phased through the ground underneath me and went back up in another area. _Phew, that was a close one._ There was smoke where Dan had just shot an ectoblast at and there was a small crater where my body laid just a second ago. That could have been me… Once the smoke cleared, I didn't see Dan anywhere. _Shit, that's not good. _

"Why don't you come out? Are you scared of me now?" I knew I was going to regret what I just said but I just wanted to know where he was. As expected, I felt him put his arms through mine and raise them so that I wouldn't be able to move them.

"I would never be scared of you… you show no fear to me when I look at you." I struggled once more to get out of this predicament I was in but as usual, it was no use either. I don't even think that this should be called a battle at all seeing as how I forgot to do everything I was able to do! "When I look at you, I see a cute ghost who's just misunderstood."

"Misunderstood? What in the world are you talking about? And why do you keep calling me cute? You're acting really different than the last time I met you." He had let go of me unexpectedly and jumped away. I turned around and met his eyes with my own. I gaped at him, waiting for an explanation.

"You think I don't know what you've been doing for the past 103 years? I've seen you on the screens through the thermos and saw what you were doing. You insisted on learning about physics and math in those hundred years and then you asked Clockwork to return to the day you left Danny. It's really too bad that he doesn't share the same feeling you have for him…" That last statement he just said made me go berserk for some reason.

"Shut up! You don't know anything about me!"

"Oh but I do. I even know what happened to you in that limo and it's just so sad he would use you like that." The words Dan was saying didn't match his expression at all. He's talking like he feels pity for me but all I see is an evil smile. "You should just give up on those feeling you have for him. He'll never love you as much as you love him." I looked down at the floor and grasped my fists tightly. I could feel tears coming down my eyes again… I knew he was saying the truth but he was being so blunt about it. "Although I do remember seeing on one of the screens that Danny seemed to have overheard your conversation with Cecelia." I gasped as I looked back at Dan. "It's the truth. He heard everything you said to her…" So it's true. Danny really did leave that chamber to look for me…

"Why… are you even talking about this? You have no business in my love life! I thought you only cared on getting revenge from me!" That's when he gave the most wickedest smile I have ever seen.

"You're right Phantom! I do want revenge but not through destroying you. I will torture you with the truth you don't want to hear at all… And did you know that Danny doesn't care for you one bit like he said he did in the office and in the limo? All of that was a lie as well!" I couldn't take it anymore… the pain in my heart was too great to bear… I fell to the floor on my knees and began pounding at the floor.

"Shut up already!" I heard him begin to laugh crazily as I forced myself not to cry in front of my enemy.

"But that's only the beginning! I have lots more to tell you of Danny's future!" He continued on laughing as I already knew what his future was. To be married to Sam and I would not be a part of his life at all… "Why don't you just stop loving him? Maybe the pain will be easier to bear then…" I can't… I just couldn't stop loving him… and I have no idea why I can't. When I heard Dan's laughter suddenly stop, I looked up to see Danny who was in my form standing right next to Dan who seemed to have fallen over.

"You better stop with your lies before I make you regret you even said them in the first place." Dan slowly got up slowly as he wiped his mouth before standing up fully.

"Do you really think you can scare me with your threats? And you know very well it's the truth I was speaking and none of them were lies!" Before anything else could happen, I suddenly saw Clockwork holding a Fenton Thermos standing right next to Danny in his human form. What… just happened? And where's Dan?

"I'll leave you to tie up the loose ends Danny." Danny nodded as a blue portal opened before Clockwork. He entered it and I immediately stood up and began walking away. As much as I wanted to get my questions answered, I didn't want to see Danny at all.

"Wait! Phantom!" I didn't stop or slow down at all but I did hear Danny's footsteps run over to me. "Please wait! I beg of you!" I slowly came to stop and sighed. Is this… really a good idea? Should I talk to him? Should I give him another chance for him to explain himself? Or should I just keep on walking? Danny suddenly ran in front of me and placed both of his hands on my shoulder, keeping me in place. "Please… give me a chance to explain…" I stared into his eyes, wondering if I should really give him a chance to speak. "Please…" Surprisingly, I saw a lone tear run down his face. Was he… starting to cry?

"Fine… explain."

**RegiGod: **Looks like we're almost down to the final stretch of the story! Now remember guys, if any of you want a sequel, there has to be at least 15 reviews on one of the chapters of this story to make that happen. You guys better be glad I devoted a lot of my time to finishing this chapter before the weekend came… lol. Now we'll find out whether or not Phantom and Danny will finally get together in the next chapter of _Endless Love!_ See you next chapter!


	5. Confession?

**RegiGod: **Well, I'm glad to see that you readers out there enjoyed the fourth chapter of this story! Although I do wish that the ones who don't review start reviewing…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom or its characters. That privilege does not belong to me, sadly enough.

**Warning: **This story will contain slash which is boy x boy so if you don't like, don't read it! And don't even think about flaming me because all it will do is add fuel to the fire!

**Coupling:** Now I know in the summary it says DPxDF but if you noticed, it had a question mark, which means, will they get together? We'll find out… right now!

**Note: **Now I hope all you readers out there will enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it. If you find anything wrong with my spelling, grammar, or writing, feel free to tell me as it well make my writing better. Now onto the chapter! And since someone has asked for Danny to be on "top," I'll be making the couple that way. Also, this chapter won't be that long since it's just made up of the confession. The next chapter though will be back to its usual length! Have fun reading!

_Endless Love_

Chapter 5 – Confession?

**Phantom's POV**

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to start explaining because I have work to do." We've been standing here doing nothing but stare at each other, which is something I don't need to do right now. All I want is an explanation… on why he did those things…

"I just… don't know where to start." We stood a few feet from each other as I heard the hint of sadness in his voice. He shouldn't be sad at all… if anyone should be melancholy, it should be me.

"Starting from the beginning sounds nice." He took in a deep breath as I anticipated his explanation to me.

"Phantom… when I first met you, I wasn't expecting to see you at all. Seeing my ghost side walking and talking like you were a different person was all too new to me. After all, you were I."

"And what about now? Are you still surprised?" I know it was rude of me to interrupt but it was a legitimate question.

"Of course not… I've gotten used to it. Anyway, the last thing I expected out of you was a confession of love on the same day I met you. I did reject you because I said I loved Sam but at that time, I didn't really know if I did or not…"

"Wait, you said you loved Sam because you were **nervous** when I said I loved you?" I couldn't believe what he was saying. It just boggled my mind!

"I… I don't know… maybe…" I felt anger rising up within me as I remembered that I spent 103 years thinking that he actually loved Sam but he was just nervous! "What did you expect me to say? Did you really want me to say I loved you back when I had no idea who you were? You can't blame me for what I said… you just can't…"

"I think I can! Do you know how long I spent believing that you hated me for what I've said and done to you in just a single day? Do you even know how much pain I went through? No, you don't!" Every thing I spat at him made him cringe and I definitely had the right to be angry.

"You spent 103 years with the pain in your heart, haven't you?" My fury temporarily receded from what he said. How did he know about that? I never told him anything… "Clockwork told me everything… what you've been doing and how much pain you felt. I know you should be angry at me… and what I'm asking is for you to forgive me for what I said to you that day." I turned my face away when I didn't want to look at him any further. How can I forgive something like that? Silence had passed for a while until Danny broke it.

"I understand if you don't want to forgive me… I guess I'll continue on with my explanation then." My face was still turned away but I listened intently on what he was saying. "The three years I've been without you, I felt empty inside… like something was missing. I realized it was you when Sam… made her own confession to me." I became shocked at that moment. Sam really did love Danny; I knew it ever since they began touching each other and having these small kisses at these random moments.

"And you said you loved her back right?" I looked back at Danny to see that he was taking this conversation really seriously. I was really expecting him to say that he did but I was hoping that he really didn't say that to her.

"No… I rejected her. And I did say I realize that it was you that was missing in my life…" My anger was gone and I felt happiness come into me. "As soon as she left my house, I went out looking for you throughout Amity Park and in the ghost zone as well but there was no trace for you. I've been searching for at least a year and I was just about to give up." He's been… looking for me… all this time? And I thought he loved Sam… I guess me and him both are foolish. "Sam was still my friend of course and she invited Tucker and I to go to NASA when she somehow won the contest for this tour. She also invited random people go to along since it had to be exactly 25 people…" So Sam was the one who entered in this contest of ours… I wonder how she won though.

"You… rejected Sam?" He nodded. "And you've been searching for me?" He nodded once more.

"Come on Phantom, you're acting like I'm lying to you and that you don't believe me." He closed the distance between us and embraced me. I shivered a bit by his touch and I was surprised to her him use a gentle tone. "I'm not lying to you… especially when I'm about to make a confession to you after I'm done explaining." I became dazed when I heard speak in such a way. He… was going to make a confession… to me? I laid my head on his left shoulder and returned the embrace by wrapping his neck around with my arms while he placed his around my hips.

"You're… really going to make a confession to me?" I whispered into his ear.

"Of course… but I'll save that for last." I felt him smile and that was all I needed to know from him. "When I saw you here in the mess hall, I didn't know what to say or how to feel. For some weird reason, I felt like hating you at some point but that didn't turn out well in the limo now did it?"

"Nope, not at all." We both chuckled for a bit but I stopped when he continued on.

"When this girl named Briony told us to meet you in your room this morning, I felt a bit happy but at the same time, I felt like I didn't want to see you. As soon as I met you, that feeling of not wanting to see you disappeared. Then when Cecelia gave you a note, I was a bit curious to where you were going so I followed you to your office and I thought that this would be a good time to tell you how I felt." I chuckled a bit when I remembered what Cecelia told me.

"And you told her you were going to the bathroom… I can't believe you tricked her like that."

"Of course I would. If I told her I was going to be following you, she's probably going to think I'm some sort of a crazy person or something. Anyway, I'm sure you remember what I said in that office of yours and all of it was true. Everything I said was exact. Now let's go to the part in the limo…" I felt my cheeks begin to get warm at the thought of what happened.

"Do you have to go to that part? I think I already know why you did that…" I really didn't want him to reminisce on what happened earlier.

"I don't think you do and yes, I'm going to that part. Being in that limo with the two of us being alone made some weird feelings come up within me. I even felt like being sexual with you in there… not that I'm embarrassed to say something like that to you." I didn't know Danny was this kind of a guy but I'm not complaining at all. "When you said that Cecelia reminds you of me, I immediately took this chance. I went on top of you and ravaged you like nothing else and I really didn't care if Briony was there watching us at all. And I'm telling you, it would have gotten a lot further if we didn't reach the bunker." Now I was really turning red. How far would Danny have gone in that limo I wonder? Maybe he would have went all the way…

"You know, I don't remember you being so sexual like this…"

"A lot of things happened in the past three years you know… but trust me when I say this, I have not done something like that with anyone else but you." Wow, I really feel special… sarcasm right there.

"That's hard to believe after what you've said and done to me." I felt him shrug his shoulders a bit and continued on his explanation.

"When I saw you kissing Paulina in that chamber, I felt myself get so mad that I went over to the both of you and pulled her off you. I didn't even know why you were doing that… can you tell me why?"

"First, I wasn't kissing her. Second, she was the one kissing me. You know how much she's in love with Danny Phantom remember? And can you tell me why you talk to Dash now? And why Paulina said you've been going on dates with Sam even though you say you haven't?" I recall that I had gotten mad at Danny because Paulina was the one who said that he's been going out with her… I just hope that isn't true either.

"Huh, I wonder why I forgot why Paulina still loves Danny Phantom. Probably because I've been so busy thinking about you all the time."

"Yeah, yeah. Stop sucking up to me and answer my questions."

"Suck you? Sure, I'd love to." I rolled my eyes by his remark as we both chuckled at the joke.

"You even became perverted now…"

"Me? Perverted? Naw, that would never happen to someone like me. Anyway, I talk to Dash now since I saved him from Skulker multiple times and he somehow found out my secret but he promised that he would keep it secret and he has which is really is surprising. I think that he thinks I'm cool now… And I haven't gone out with Sam at all, no matter what Paulina says. We're just friends…" That's when I felt his arms slid off me and he moved back, making my arms also fall off. How long have we been standing like that and why did he let go of me? "When you left the chamber, I thought about whether or not to follow you but after about five minutes, I left the chamber. I was invisible the whole time, even though I was in the chamber thinking for those five minutes." Well that explains why he showed up in the beginning and at the end in that camera… and he really did follow me.

"You… followed me?"

"Yeah… you seemed upset when Paulina told you I was going out with Sam and you looked like you really believed her. So I went out looking for you to tell you that what she said was a lie and that you shouldn't believe what she says. That's when I… saw you with Cecelia…" His head began to droop as he continued in a growing sad pitch. Oh great, he really did hear my conversation with Cecelia. "I know that… even if confess… to you…" Sniffles began to fill in between his words and I think he was crying. Was this really the boy who made that perverted joke not too long ago? His attitude changed drastically… "I know you're going to (sniffle) reject me because (sob) you love Cecelia and that (sob) I was too late…" By instinct, I took him into my arms and held him tightly against me.

"No! I'm not going to reject you at all! When I said 'I love you' to Cecelia, I meant that in another way. Not the kind of love between a girl and guy… it was the kind of love between a brother and a sister." As I was telling Danny all of this, I could feel my jumpsuit begin to dampen by his tears and he was shaking violently. I can't believe he would think that I reject him like this… "Look Danny, I've known her ever since I've left Amity and she was the one who has taken care of me all this time and I have much to thank her for. Can you understand that?"

"Y-Yeah… I just thought…" He brought up a hand to his face to wipe away the tears that have gone down his face. "You loved her like that… I felt so much pain when I heard you say that… but I guess it's nothing compared on how you felt when I said the things I said to you…"

"No Danny, the pain is the same… and the only person I'll ever love is you… I can't stop loving you, no matter what." That's when Danny pulled his head a bit to look into my eyes. His face wasn't that far away from mine and I could feel our lips touch every time one of us spoke.

"Do you really… still love me?" I smiled as I nodded and he seemed to be the happiest person right now. "That was my confession… I love you too." I was expecting that from him, as I finally felt happy in my life. Danny was finally my boyfriend and all my waiting has finally paid off… We both stared into each other's eyes lovingly and we pushed our lips together softly. The kiss felt wonderful but it didn't last long when I heard a voice appear next to us.

"Ahem. Am I interrupting something?" Danny and I jumped away from each other when Clockwork was staring at the both of us.

"No! Of course not…" When I looked over to Danny we both were blushing at what had just occurred. Clockwork just caught us kissing…

"Good. I just came by to warn you two of some of the troubles you may face later in the future."

"Troubles? Like what?" I asked curiously.

"You'll see when you come across it…" A blue portal appeared behind Clockwork but before he left, Danny asked a question.

"Wait, what's the point of warning us if you not going to tell us what the trouble is?" Clockwork smiled as he began to fade through the portal.

"Good question. Maybe I shouldn't warn you next time…" He disappeared leaving the both of us very confused. Although I didn't think much when Danny practically jumped on me and began to kiss me with all his might. We were interrupted once again by someone else.

"Phantom! What are you doing…?" When we pulled away from each other, I turned to see Cecelia with a very shocked expression on as she ran over to us. I can only wonder what she's going to say to us. And I have to say, she really does know where I am all the time… "You two were just kidding weren't you?" I didn't intend to say or do anything but apparently, Danny did when he placed his cheek against mine.

"Yep! And guess what? We love each other!" He wrapped his arms around my stomach as I began to get a bit embarrassed on what he was doing to me in front of Cecelia.

"Aww! That's so sweet! And here I was trying to find a way to get you guys together but you guys did it yourselves anyway." She placed her hand on Danny's shoulder and her face became serious. "You break his heart and I'll make sure you'll regret." Danny showed no intimidation as he just smiled back at her.

"Don't worry! I'm going to be with Phantom for a **long** time…" I felt his hand reach up to my chin and made me face him again. He smiled before he placed his lips onto mine gently and softly. Danny really likes to kiss me a lot… His tongue forced itself into my mouth as he explored every part.

"Can you guys do this later? Phantom needs to lead the tour and you need to be with the group." We both ignored what she had asked as I started to kiss Danny back, taking his tongue into my mouth further. I wanted to taste more of him, as he wanted to taste more of me. Cecelia finally got tired of seeing us make out as she pulled the both of us apart. "Do this some other time you two. Now let's go." She grabbed both of our wrists and began to pull us away back to the group.

"Now you're going to have to deal with Cecelia as much as I do…" Danny had a puzzled idiom on.

"Is that a bad thing?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Sometimes…" Cecelia pulled the both of us further as she walked faster.

"I can _hear_ you two back there!" We both kept our mouths shut for about ten minutes. That's when we finally reached the group again. "Be right back, have to talk to Briony for a moment." She walked away, leaving the both of us here around the corner. When Cecelia disappeared, another person appeared. We just seem to keep getting bothered by a lot of people right now…

"Hey Phantom!" I groaned silently as Paulina walked herself over here.

"Paulina, I don't know how many times I have to tell you this but I don't like you the way you like me. Okay?" She smiled as she laid her hand on my chest and began to caress it in a way that I know Danny would not like. Paulina just does not listen to what I say does she? "What are you doing to me?"

"Oh nothing…" Suddenly, I felt myself being moved backwards into someone's arms.

"Hey Paulina!" Both Paulina and I looked at Danny while I was wondering about what he was going to do. "Danny Phantom is **my **boyfriend!" He swiftly started to kiss me again and I saw out of the corner of my eye that Paulina was fuming madly. As soon as she took off, Danny ended the kiss and as we both looked in the direction Paulina took off in, Sam was standing there with her jaw dropped.

**RegiGod: **Short I know but this was a confession chapter. The next chapter will be to it's usual length and guess what? I'm adding more chapters to this story than I thought possible! Yay for you and me! Lol… Tell me what you thought of the confession and prepare yourself for some angst, romance, humor, and all that fun stuff in the next chapter! Till next time!


	6. Troubles and Gossip

**RegiGod: **Well, since I know you peoples out there are at least reading my story and not reviewing for a reason I do not know why, I shall continue this story! Hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Danny Phantom characters. They belong to Butch Hartman but I can say that the plot does belong to me though, lol.

**Warning: **This story will contain slash which is boy x boy so if you don't like, don't read it! And don't even think about flaming me because all it will do is add fuel to the fire!

**Coupling:** Well Danny and Phantom have finally gotten together but how long will it last? The story will contain Pitch Pearl all throughout the story now! Enjoy!

**Note: **I'm so sad about my other story, _Precious to Me_, which has only gotten two reviews since I last updated. I guess I deserve it for not updating, lol.

_Endless Love_

Chapter 6 – Troubles and Gossip

**Phantom's POV**

"Did you guys… just kiss each other?" Uh-oh… this isn't good. Wait a minute, didn't Sam tell me before that she had feelings for Danny? And if she saw Danny kiss me just now then… well the outcome isn't going to be good then. Immediately, Danny began to fumble over his letters and words, trying to get an excuse out.

"Er… we were just… um…" Danny looked to me for help but I didn't have an excuse myself to get us out of this predicament.

"You were just what?" Sam tapped her feet on the marble floor impatiently waiting for an answer from one of us.

"Um…" Suddenly, a brilliant excuse somehow just popped into my head. Like when a writer has one of his inspirations to continue writing… at least I think there's a comparison… oh forget that right now.

"Well Sam… you know how Paulina kept on bothering me about wanting me to be her lover?" Sam slowly nodded as Danny stared at me all puzzled like but a second later, he smiled knowing that I had an excuse to get us out of this. "Danny decided to help me out by kissing me so that Paulina would stop going after me." It took a while before it all went into Sam but she seemed to believe what I was saying.

"Is that all you guys intended to do?" I tilted my head a bit at what she said. I don't know if it was just me but it looked as if Sam was a bit… perturbed by what we did. I nodded, answering her question. "And did it work? Because by the looks of it, Paulina did run off to the group and that reminds me, can we go now?" I looked over to Danny to see that he was staring lovingly at me which only made my cheeks warm up a bit.

"If Paulina did run off as you say she did, then I will assume that it did work. And yes, let's go back to the group." I followed after Sam as she led the way back with Danny laying his arm on my shoulder. He then proceeded to move his face closer to my ear.

"I can't believe she fell for it…" I gave a look to Danny saying to shut up before Sam hears us. He chuckled and he only moved his body closer me. "And I can't believe we're together now… as lovers." He began to move his fingers on my back in a circular motion but I didn't mind it at all. It was rather… enjoyable.

"Are you guys whispering?" As soon as Sam turned back to us, Danny hastily got off of me and walked besides me as if nothing occurred just now.

"No, of course not Sam." Danny gave an innocent smile as he moved up to Sam and began conversing with her. I sighed out loud as I wondered how all these long years passed between us of me thinking that Danny didn't care one bit for me at all when he actually did and all of a sudden, in one day, we're together. As we passed another corner, I could see workers waving at me and as a kind gesture, I did the same. It was sort of a human way of being nice to one another. We continued to walk for about ten minutes when realization just hit me; does Sam even know where she's going?

"Sam, do you know where you're going?" She stopped walking when I had asked and I stared at her back, waiting for an answer.

"I was actually hoping you would know where we would be going." I slapped my head onto my face and slid it down slowly. Sam smiled nervously and gave an oops. Just a second later, the loudspeaker that run throughout this station was turned on and a loud booming voice was soon heard.

"Attention! Mr. Phantom, please report to the underwater center at this time. Thank you." That must be where the tour group is right now… and I have a feeling that Cecelia was the one who had put in that announcement for me. Hmm… and here I thought she always knew where I was.

"That was really loud… and I didn't know they had a loudspeaker posted everywhere here." I turned to Sam and Danny and gave a chuckle. "Yeah… we don't use the loudspeaker that often and if it was used, it was only used for administrators or for other important purposes. There's also this alarm that can be heard at least 10 miles away from here." Sam's eyes widened when I had mentioned that fact.

"That must mean whoever hears the alarm here will certainly go deaf." I laughed to myself.

"Probably… anyway, we should proceed to the underwater center. There's a good chance that is where the tour group is right now. It's a good thing it's not far from where we are right now." As I glanced at Danny, I saw that he was immersed by all the things being worked on in this building such as rockets, fuel pod cells, etc. He must really want to be an astronaut… I started to walk towards the underwater center thinking that Sam and Danny were following but when I turned back, I saw that Sam was trying to pull Danny away from the devices he was seeing.

"Danny! Come on! We got to go!" As I was watching the scene between Sam and Danny unfolding before me, I soon felt someone tapping my shoulder. I looked at the unknown person before as I gave a soft smile.

"Can I help you?" I asked wondering what she could want.

"Um… Mr. Phantom sir… can you help me with something? Since, you know, you're all smart and all…" The girl before me seemed to be really young to be working at a place like this… and her face was really red. Maybe she has a fever.

"Of course but before I help you…" I raised my hand up to her forehead and laid it there for a while to see if she had a fever or not. I could tell that she was a bit shocked at what I was doing but I could feel she trusted me. "Hmm… you seem to be a bit hot. Perhaps you're sick?" She nodded feverishly as she finally looked up at me. She had red long hair that went down to her shoulders, dark blue eyes, and a nice face. I bet any straight guy would fall over their heels for this one.

"No… I'm not sick sir." She said in a soft voice. "It's just that… um…" I nodded asking her to continue her sentence. "Well, I'm just a bit nervous asking someone like you with the highest position here at NASA… and you being cute and all doesn't really make this any easier for me." I chuckled a bit at what she had just said. Another girl who likes me… not too much of a surprise for me.

"I see… may I know your name please?" She was around my height if not shorter.

"My name is Sarah." I grinned as I could tell that Sarah was still a bit nervous here in front of me.

"Well Sarah, what can I help you with?" She suddenly stretched out her hands and there contained within her hands was a piece of paper on a board.

"If you would, can you please check if all the calculations are correct? This is really important and I don't want to make any mistakes seeing as how these are the calculations which are to be used at the rocket launch in John F. Kennedy Space Center in Florida on Sep 30, 2006." (A/N: Yeah I know this was last year… don't blame me!) I blinked a bit before I came to myself after hearing all of this information. So these are the calculations huh… and the tour group is supposed to come with us to see this launch aren't they? I sighed mentally, wondering what was to come in these next few days. "Um, sir?"

"Oh sorry about that. I seemed to have… dozed off for a minute there." We both chuckled before I took the piece of paper out of her hand and began to look through it.

**About 5 Minutes Later…**

"Everything seems to be okay. No mistakes that I could find… impressive. You must be good at calculations aren't you?" I looked up from the paper onto Sarah. She chuckled nervously from what I could tell… must have been from my compliment.

"That's what some people say…" I smiled as I handed her the piece of paper back which she gladly took back. "Thanks for your help Mr. Phantom. I hope to see you soon." She ran off suddenly while waving back at me. I waved back and as I turned back to the direction I left Sam and Danny in, I soon came face to face to Danny himself.

"Oh hey Danny. Looks like Sam finally got your attention." For some reason, there was no sign of any emotion running through the raven haired boy in front of me. Sam was currently behind him, fidgeting with something in her hands that I could not see.

"Who was that girl?" I sighed out loud as I already knew what he was thinking.

"Don't tell me that you think that I was doing something with that girl behind your back." I whispered softly as to not let Sam hear me. That's when Danny gave the biggest smile I have ever seen.

"Of course not. I know that you would never leave me and that I would never leave you. We'll be together forever!" Danny practically screamed those sentences right at me as the workers who were near us began to stare at the blue eyed boy.

"Danny? Who were you talking to when you said that?" Sam seemed to have stopped fidgeting with whatever it was that was in her hands as she had a puzzled expression all over her face by what Danny had just done. I waited to see what Danny's response would be to her question.

"I was talking to Phantom." My jaw practically fell all the way down to the ground below me. Did he just tell Sam that we were together? I could feel my heart begin to beat faster and my hands start to shake nervously. Why would Danny do such a thing? I looked at Sam and I could see that she was still confused.

"And you said that… why?" Oh gods… let me be struck by lighting right now. The boy in front of me walked up besides me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer to him. I gulped out of anxiety from what was happening. Please, let this torment end soon.

"Because Phantom and I made up so now we're best friends!" I looked over to Danny and he was smiling so big at Sam.

"That's great you guys but Danny, don't scream like that again." Danny nodded as I could only be relieved that Sam had actually believed him. Geez, if Danny keeps doing this sort of thing to me, I might die of a heart attack or something. "Anyway, can we go now?"

"Attention!" And once again, the loudspeaker was back on. "Mr. Phantom, please report to the underwater center at this time! The tour group is waiting for you! Thank you!" Hmm, they must be done with the activity there already.

"Yeah, let's go." Sam, Danny, and I walked together side by side as the three of us began to chat.

"So Sam, how did you get Danny to stop staring at the rockets?" I curiously asked. To me, it would be impossible to tear Danny away from anything that was related to astronauts.

"I don't know really… I gave up after a while but I do remember asking him who that girl was that was with you. When I said that, Danny just started to walk towards you and don't ask me why." Is Sam really that oblivious? I thought she was smart… or maybe she knows what's going on and she's just pretending that she doesn't know anything.

"What are you talking about Sam? All I saw was this huge, cool looking rocket that just happened to be in the direction of Phantom and his little girlfriend." I gave a look to Danny, wondering why he called the girl I was with my girlfriend.

"If you say so… Phantom, are we there yet?" I looked ahead of us and knew that it wasn't that far away now. I wonder what Cecelia and Briony could be doing right now.

"We're getting closer now so I guess we'll be there in about… two minutes or so." The rest of our walk was met with silence. As we approached the entrance to the underwater center, I began to hear loud voices coming from the tour group I assumed. "Well, we're finally here." When I opened both of the doors that led into the room, everyone's eyes was turned on me.

"Um… hey." I looked back and forth and noticed that Cecelia was in a panic.

"There you are Phantom!" My sister quickly ran over to me and began to pull me back from where she came from. "Where were you, huh?" Everyone's eyes were still on me and I could feel the embarrassment of what was happening to me.

"I was with Danny and Sam… and we… happened to get lost." Briony was just sitting a little chair all amused by Cecelia's behavior towards me.

"How did you get lost!?" I chuckled nervously as I tried to calm my fuming sister.

"Well, the tour group disappeared since I got caught up in something and Sam said she knew where you went so Danny and I followed her for a while until I found out that she had no idea where she was going and then I was delayed by this girl who needed my help and…" Cecelia quickly raised her hand in front of my face and prevented me from speaking any longer.

"You do know there were two announcements for you right?" asked Briony who began to sip on some tea what was on a small table right next to her. I nodded. Cecelia sighed heavily and it seemed as if she had forgiven me. Although… I don't see why she was that upset in the first place anyway. Before I knew it, the students who were focused on me before were now speaking with one another. That's a relief…

"Cecelia, will you please go to the control center and inform them that our flight to Florida is to leave at 10 PM and that we'll begin to board at 9:30 PM?"

"Sure." Cecelia ran off quickly to complete the task that Briony had just given her.

"Phantom, won't you sit down next to me?" I sat down on a seat next to her, unsure of what Briony was up to this time. "So… I'm guessing you have a special relationship with a boy named Danny Fenton?" I gasped and Briony gave a sweet smile. "Don't worry. I don't think any less of you… it's just that it's a bit surprising for someone like you to have a sexual relationship with someone who is twenty years younger than you and is of the same gender." I chuckled nervously.

"Well you see… um…"

"There's no need to explain. Cecelia told me all about it." My eyes widened immediately. She did what!? "I see that you're a bit troubled that I know all this." I kept my mouth shut, not wanting to say anything at this time. "Cecelia didn't tell me by her own accord. I persistently asked her what was going on between you and Danny while you were away and it looks like that I finally got to her. She told me _everything_ about you but don't worry, I won't tell anyone. In fact, I think it's kind of cool." I blinked rapidly at Briony.

"You… you do?" She nodded her head. I didn't know whether to be relieved that she knew all this or to be more worried.

"We'll keep this a secret among the three of us and I'm glad to see that you've gotten your true love Phantom after all those years." I looked down onto the floor as I could feel my cheeks being to warm up again. "And I must say… it was quite a scene you two made in the limo. I remember every detail of it." At that comment, I just know that anyone could tell that I was blushing at this moment. I hope no one else will learn about my past or my relationship with Danny.

"Ahem." Both Briony and I looked up to the English teacher of Casper High. "May I know when we shall leave for the next activity?" I looked over to Briony and it seemed that she already had the answer ready.

"In about five minutes. In the meantime, why don't you sit with us while we wait for Cecelia to return?" Hmm, what is Briony up to this time? Mr. Lancer obliged as he took a seat to the right of Briony which would put her in between us.

"So, Mr. Lancer is it?"

"Yes it is."

"Tell me, what is it like to be a teacher in high school?"

"For one, you get almost no respect out of some students… it's stressful yet somehow rewarding to know that I, Mr. Lancer, is able to educate the young minds!" And there he goes… talking about himself now.

"Is that so?"

"Indeed. I have a question for you two if you don't mind." We both nodded. "How is it you two have time to guide a tour group around and still run NASA?"

"By doing everything early, correctly, and on time and doing this gives us some free time."

"I see… and can you tell me what we're going to do after today?" Briony looked over to me and I knew that she wanted me to answer his question.

"Well Mr. Lancer, we, including the students and yourself, will take one of the finest aircrafts to Florida. It will only be about an hour or so ride but that depends if we get a tailwind or a headwind."

"Don't you need permission to do all of this? Like permission to go on an aircraft from the students' parents?" I gave a grin before I replied.

"Don't worry Mr. Lancer. We've taken care of everything is needed to be taken care of. You see, we don't procrastinate about these things." That's when Mr. Lancer smiled himself.

"If only my students could be as diligent as you administrators." Suddenly, Danny came into my mind. Perhaps I could ask Mr. Lancer about how Danny is doing in school.

"Do you mind if I ask how Danny Fenton is doing in school?" Mr. Lancer raised one of his eyebrows as he appears to be baffled. "Only reason why I'm asking is because when I spent some time with him, he seemed very intrigued about being an astronaut here and I was wondering if he had a decent grade or not."

"As much as you want to know Mr. Phantom, I can not give you information about a student's grades without their permission." My grin only grew at what he said.

"Then let's call him over, shall we?"

"What?" Mr. Lancer looked like he didn't want me to call Danny over but he kept his mouth shut.

"Hey Danny!" Some of the students began gossiping about why I was calling Danny for multiple reasons. "Can you come over here for a second?" It seems the gossiping never stops. He smiled at me as he walked over to us and as he got closer, I asked for him to take a seat next to me which he did. "Well Mr. Lancer, ask him." The English teacher seemed reluctant to do so but did it anyway.

"Danny, do you mind if I were to divulge your grades to Phantom? He seems to want to know if you had a decent enough grade or not to get into NASA." Danny immediately nodded, giving Mr. Lancer the permission that I wanted. The teacher sighed before looking at me again. "I can't remember what his exact grade was in English but I think it was around an 85." Wow… Danny improved a whole lot since freshmen year. He was getting 70's if I recall correctly.

"Sounds okay to me, don't you agree Mr. Phantom?" Briony asked with a smirk on her face.

"It sure does." Mr. Lancer's face seems to have face faulted.

"Wait… you mean an 85 is okay to get into NASA?" Briony and I chuckled at the teacher's knowledge of NASA.

"To be an astronaut it is. All you really need is common sense and a good all around education. Now if you had Mr. Phantom's position, you would need to get 100's straight across the board. If you didn't know Mr. Lancer, Mr. Phantom here knows everything there is to know about physics and mathematics." Of course Briony would start to show me off as some sort of a prize… not that I mind it.

"Is that so?" said the teacher in a challenging tone. I nodded in response to his question. "Then can you say the kinetic energy formula?" Hah… so he wants to test my knowledge huh?

"KE one half times mass times velocity squared."

"What's the sin of 192?"

"Negative .2 but of course, we can't have a negative in sin so it's an unreal number." (A/N: I'm not too sure about that statement myself… lol.) That's when Mr. Lancer looked really shocked.

"But it's impossible to do sin in your head… or any other formula." I began to chuckle at Mr. Lancer.

"Well I know all of them in my head." That's when Danny spoke up in a while.

"Mr. Phantom is so cool!" Unexpectedly, Danny threw himself on top of me, wrapping his arms around my neck and placing his legs on each side of my chair and sitting down on my crotch. I instantly became nervous but thanks to my awful luck, none of the students were looking in our direction. I could hear Briony trying to stifle her laughter while Mr. Lancer was just… shocked.

"Seriously, do you two have to keep doing this?" I looked over to the source of the voice and saw Cecelia standing there but Danny didn't seem to notice.

"Keep… doing this?" That's when Cecelia had actually noticed that Mr. Lancer was sitting right next to us. She seemed nervous for half a second but back to normal in the next second.

"Oh Mr. Lancer! I didn't see you here… what do you think about the tour so far?" Trying to change the topic I see… I suddenly felt Danny's grip on me get tighter as Danny started to move up and down very agonizing like. I was both shocked that he was doing this in this place in front of all these people and I was being satisfied in some way that I do not know. Come on Phantom… get a hold of yourself! You have to stop this before something goes wrong! Somehow putting my mentality before my emotions, I was able to remove Danny from me as I stood up from my chair.

"The trip is… enjoyable." Danny had a huge grin on his face since he knew exactly what he was doing to me.

"Well I'm glad that it is. I wouldn't want it to get boring for anybody!" Cecelia turned to both Danny and I as she smiled at us. Looks like she's back to normal… I think. "Well, shall we move onto the next part of the tour?" She didn't even wait for a response from any of us as she went in front of the students and told them to follow her which they did. Mr. Lancer soon followed after the group as did Briony, leaving Danny and I alone.

"I can't believe you were doing that… and everyone was here! Someone could have seen us! I'm surprised no one did!" Danny cupped my face as he brought his face closer to mine.

"Have I ever told you how cute you look when you start to pout?" I suddenly felt hot as Danny's hands soon went from my face to my butt as he started to caress them. "I can't wait to get you into bed Phantom." He suddenly forced our bodies together so that there wasn't any space left. Damn it… I just can't hold myself back anymore… I want Danny so bad… I soon gave Danny a forceful kiss as we began to taste each other once more.

**Sam's POV**

"Where did Danny go?" I looked around in search for Danny but I couldn't find him among the group.

"I don't know… where _did _he go?" Tucker seemed a bit busy looking at some of the girls' buttocks to even answer my question. "Hello! Tucker!"

"Huh what? Oh sorry… what were we talking about again?" I growled in annoyance.

"We were looking for Danny, remember?"

"Oh yeah… maybe he got left behind with Phantom." With Phantom? "I did see him sitting next to Phantom a few minutes ago." I don't know if it was just me but I think Danny and Phantom are spending way too much time together… not that I'm jealous or anything.

"Do you think we should go back?" Tucker sighed before giving one last look at some girl's ass.

"Yeah… he _is _our friend." I nodded as we both started our way back to the underwater center. It wasn't that far off since we only just started to walk away from the center. We had reached the center rather quickly and the door was a bit open so I took a look in first to make sure that no one we didn't know was there. My heart shattered from the sight in front of me… Danny and Phantom were… kissing. "What's going on Sam? Is there something wrong? You look… sad." I ignored Tucker as I listened intently to what they were saying to each other.

"I love you so much Phantom. I want to be with you forever and I think I will do just that." They both chuckled as they looked into other's eyes. I have never… seen Danny stare like that at someone since he had a crush on Paulina.

"I love you too Danny… You make me feel different… you make me feel happy than I have felt in such a long time."

"Uh Sam, what's going on?" I closed the door silently as to not make them aware of our presence. Who does Phantom think he is? Stealing Danny from me like that… I'll make him pay!

Unknowingly to Sam, Danny, and Phantom, someone evil watched them as its laughter could be heard in echoes across the NASA base…

**RegiGod: **Oh gee, I wonder who this new ghost is? And I know this chapter was a bit boring but that's only because it was more of an information giving chapter, lol. Please give a review! If you don't, I'll probably be depressed again and might not continue them for another 4 months. xD


End file.
